A Swimmer's Revenge
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: Sequel to The Forgotten Friend. Life has been peaceful for the Great Valley, and Juno, Hollow and Bubbles who have become part of the gang. However trouble soon arises in the form of a young Swimmer named Aqua who has a vendetta against Ducky and another threat that is slowly approaching. One that nobody saw coming.
1. Prologue

**(AN) Hello there, TimeLordMaster108 here with the prologue to my sequel to The Forgotten Friend. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **This sequel will introduce a few new OC's and will of course feature Rolf who plans on getting his revenge upon Ducky for supposedly forcing him to kill his family.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations belong to Universal Studios and Sullivan Bluth Studios. I also don't own the OC's Rolf, Judy or Nitha, they belong to DiddyKF1.**

* * *

 **A Swimmer's Revenge**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The Mysterious Beyond was an unforgiving place. There were many dangers such as Meat Eaters, Smoking Mountains or Sinking Sands waiting to cut down any unsuspecting Leaf Eaters, and it was even more dangerous at night.

Currently marching through an Earthshake ravaged area with only the Night Circle iluminationg his face was a male Swimmer with brown skin and a hideous scar running down his left eye. After recently resurrecting himself, Rolf was now heading towards the Great Valley where he would take his revenge on the young Swimmer he held responsible for making him kill his family. Even though it was his fault entierly, but he was to insane to see that.

Rolf stopped as he came to the end of a huge chasm, the Great Earthshake that had ocoured two Cold Times ago had certainly caused massive damage.

"I'm actually amazed any of those herds made it to the Great Valley," remarked Rolf dryly, "I no longer have my powers from when I was a spirit, i'm just going to have to take the long way round."

The Saurolophis then began his long trek, with thoughts of revenge and hatred fuelling him and egging him on. After a few days the Swimmer came to a large pond area and looked out into a barren wood, where he spotted old, almost worn away Longneck footprints in the sand, alongside human footprints and Swimmer footprints.

Rolf began to breath heavily as he approached the footprints, he knew straight away that Ducky had made them. The Big Mouth snarled in fury before kicking and punching the ground and screaming in fury. Once he was done there was no trace of the tracks and he headed on his way.

* * *

Ducky slowly began to stir in her Sleeping Spot. She opened her eyes and saw that it was still night time. The young Swimmer bolted up as she began to feel uneasy and sensed that something was very wrong. Ducky quickly looked about and saw that there was nobody in her Nesting Area, she then cried in alarm as her eyes focused on the stream which had completley dried up and the grass which now looked dead.

"What has happened?" asked Ducky in confusion.

The Swimmer stood up and began to explore the Valley, Ducky's eyes soon widened in horror at what she saw.

The trees littering the Great Valley had withered up and were on fire, the Great Wall and the other walls surrounding the Valley had been reduced to piles of rubbel, Thundering Falls was as dry as a bone and the sounds of snarling and screaching Fast Biters could be heard.

But the worst part to Ducky was that the Valley floor was littered with the dead corpses of all the residents. Some were rotting while others were covered in bite and scratch marks, the fields were stained with their blood.

"Oh no!, no!, no!" cried Ducky in horror and disgust as tears welled up in her eyes.

Ducky then began to run through the woodland area, as she did so she saw more bloddy and dead corpses. first was Mr Thicknose then Ms Maia, Kosh, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Topsy, Tria, Tricia, Ariel and Petrie's siblings.

The young Swimmer shuddered and screamed before wailing in despair as she came across the corpses of Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Juno, Hollow, Bubbles and Marina.

"Oh Spike, I am so sorry." lamented Ducky as she gently nuzzled her brother's lifeless body.

Ducky continued to walk and soon fell to her knees in despair as she came across her other siblings and her parents lying there lifeless.

Suddenly Sura groaned and turned to face Ducky.

"D-Ducky, run, r-run for your life!" said Sura weakly, "H-he helped the Fast Biters get in, he'll kill you!"

"Who will kill me Mama?" asked Ducky in a confused and distraught manner.

Sura didn't answer but instead lay back down, closed her eyes and moved no more. Suddenly a large shadowy figure appeared right behind Ducky and raised a stick.

Ducky cried out in horror as a sharp pain entered her back and floored her. She then turned and looked up, she screamed and her eyes widened in terror as a large foot came slamming down from the sky.

* * *

Ducky screamed in fear and bolted up from her Sleeping Spot. The Swimmer sighed as she saw that she was back in her Nesting Area and that the Valley wasn't in ruins. Ducky turned and began crying as she saw Spike looking at her in concern. Sura imediatly rushed over to her daughter and knelt down.

"Are you okay dear?" asked Sura in concern, "Did you have a bad Sleep Story?"

Ducky simply nodded. Sura scooped her daughter up and hugged her while gently rubbing her back.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay now Ducky it was just a scary Sleep Story," explained Sura in a comforting tone, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know Mama, thank you!" replied Ducky, "It was really bad though, it was, it was!"

the female Swimmer gave Ducky a reassuring smile before gently laying her down on the ground and lying down next to her. She then wrapped her tail round Ducky who closed her eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **(AN) Well that was an intaresting Prologue, I hope you've all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

 **Rolf is now retracing the journey from the first film, and what could Ducky's strange dream mean. You'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **Until then This is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. And I hope you're enjoying the start of the new year. And this is the first new LBT fanfic of 2019 on this site.**


	2. New Arrivals

**(AN) Welcome to the first full chapter of A Swimmer's Revenge, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **This Chapter will introduce the three new OC characters to my story, Aqua, her Mom Shoal and older brother Barnicals, and the start of a new conflict.**

 **Credit and a big shout out and thanks goes to DiddyKF1 for help with some of the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **New Arrivals**

* * *

The Bright Circle rose into the sky and shone brightly down on the Great Valley. Many dinosaurs began to wake and went about their normal buisness. Ducky yawned and streached before getting up and heading over to where Spike and her other siblings were having breakfast. Sura and Ruphus were also munching away at some Tree Stars and Water Greens.

"Good morning Ducky," greeted Sura as she walked over and nuzzled her precious daughter, "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept much better-er after that Sleep Story," answered Ducky in her usual chearful tone, "I did, I did."

"I'm so glad to here it dear!" replied Ruphus, "Uhh, you don't mind me asking, but what was it about?"

Ducky sighed and went on to explain in detail what had happened. After she was finished both Sura and Ruphus looked very unnerved, Spike and Ducky's other siblings shuddered in fear.

"That sounds terrifying," commented Echo in horror, "Do you think it means something?"

"It's possible," answered Sura, "We Swimmers can have strange dreams like Longnecks, but i'm sure it means nothing, so try and place it to the back of your mind for now."

Ducky shuddered slightly. She remembered all to well when Littlefoot and his Grandparents had gone on a journey to discover the meaning behind their strange Sleep Stories. She, Cera, Petrie and Spike had followed and Ducky recalled the fear she'd felt when the Sleep Story had come true and the sky turned dark and magenta and the Bright Circle seemed to merge with the Night Circle.

"Well I certainly hope nobody tries to destroy the Great Valley, I do!, I really do!" Said the Swimmer.

* * *

After this Ducky went out to find her friends and soon she, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Juno, Hollow and Bubbles were playing a game of Stop The Seed.

"Hay guys, did any of you have strange Sleep Stories last night?" asked Ducky curiously.

"No!" answered Littlefoot in confusion, "Did you?"

"Yes!" answered Ducky, "I found the Great Valley in ruins and... and you were all dead!"

The young Big Mouth shuddered and began whimpering. Petrie walked up to Ducky and gave her a hug while trembling.

"Ohhhh!, that sound very scary," remarked Petrie in a voice quivering with fear, "Me no like sound of that!"

"And what if that dream has something to do with, R-R-R-R-R." whimpered Chomper, which was followed by Ruby quickly slapping her hand over his mouth and glaring at him.

"Relax guys!" exclaimed Littlefoot before taking on a gentler tone, "Don't worry Ducky i'm sure everything will be fine. It was just a Sleep Story so just try to relax!"

Ducky smiled and nodded in agreement, "Oh do not worry Littlefoot, besides I know now that Rolf's spirit is gone, so he cannot hurt me!"

"Hay look everybody," called out Cera as she ran up a small hill and looked at something, "Far Walkers."

The others quickly ran up the hill to join the Threehorn and could see a small family of three Swimmers entering the Valley. the adult was a female and had light grey skin. Walking on either side were two younger children, the oldest was a male and had tan orange skin, while his sister who was younger had light blue skin.

"Wow!, more Swimmers," exclaimed Juno in delight before turning to Ducky, "Hay Ducky do you recgnise any of them?"

"Hmmm, nope!, I do not recgnise them at all," replied Ducky, "I do not!, I do not!"

"Well let's go down and meet them," suggested Ruby, "After all, we won't know anything about them until we go and find out about them."

The gang of ten then ran down the hill towards the area where some adults were now gathering.

* * *

Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Topps, Tria, Tricia, Sura and Ariel gathered at the pass where the newcomers were.

"Hello there!" greeted Grandpa Longneck, "Welcome to the Great Valley. Have you come far?"

"No!, not that far," answered the adult female, "Thank you for the welcome, my name is Shoal, I never expected there to be other Swimmers here."

"It's nice to meet you Shoal," said Sura.

Shoal smiled and indicated towards the dark orange Swimmer, "This is my Son Barnicals," said Shoal before indicating towards where her daughter should have been, "And somewhere around here should be my daughter Aqua."

Tricia suddenly squealed in fright as the light blue Swimmer jumped out, roaring. She then laughed in delight before running up to her mom and brother.

"Aqua don't run off like that!" scolded Barnicals before looking at Tricia, "I'm sorry about my sister, she's a bit miscievious and loves playing pranks."

"Awww, I'm just havin' some fun," said Aqua while chuckling before nudging her brother's shoulder, "Don't worry i'm nice really."

It was at this point that the gang showed up. Ducky walked to the front and Sura smiled at her.

Aqua looked up and glanced at Ducky. She instantly felt overwhelming joy fill her, tears of joy instantly sprang up in her eyes.

"Judy!" she shouted in excitement and ran up to Ducky.

"Wait!, what!" said a confused Ducky, but before she could process the next thought she was enveloped in a tight hug by this strange newcomer who nearly smothered her.

"Oh Judy!, I thought I would never see you again!" cried Aqua.

"But, ... I am not Judy!, no!, no!, no!" protested Ducky, and this prompted Aqua to break off the hug and look intently into Ducky's eyes.

"But ... you look like Judy." said a dumbfounded Aqua.

"My name is Ducky, yep!, yep!, yep!" Ducky introduced herself, "What is your name?"

"Aqua." the newcomer replied.

"It is very nice to meet you Aqua, it is!, it is! So ... did you know Judy too?" asked Ducky, "The ... Judy ... who was once my best-est friend?"

Aqua gasped in suprise and stared at Ducky.

"You knew Judy too?" she gasped.

"But, ... how did you know Judy?" asked Ducky.

"I am, ... Judy's cousin." answered Aqua.

Ducky gasped as realisation hit her.

"Judy and I have not seen each other in a long time." added Aqua, "And when I saw you I thought you were Judy, you look just like her, except she has green eyes."

"Sorry about that!" apologised Shoal, smiling sheepishly, "I'm Nitha's sister in law, if you knew them then you must know my brother Rolf?"

"YOUR BROTHER!" cried Littlefoot and the others in shock and horror.

"Oh no!, he not here right now?" whimpered Petrie while trembling in fear. He then clung on to Littlefoot's neck while continuing to whimper and tremble.

The others looked slightly uncomfartable. They hoped that Ducky wouldn't get mad like when she told them about Judy, or that this revelation would cause any trouble.

Ducky felt as though she'd been smacked across the face. She hadn't really cared about wether that monster had any family, but she decided to choose her next words very carefully, "Oh yes I knew Rolf, he was Judy's father," said Ducky, "Uhhh, ... me and him did not exactly get on very well, we did not, we did not!"

"Oh!, that's a shame," remarked Aqua, "Me and him always got on, I mean sure he can be a bit shouty and slightly bad tempered, but he was always nice towards me and Judy and the rest of the family."

Ducky had to bite her tung to stop her from yelling in anger.

"Nice?" hissed Cera to Littlefoot in confusion, "She's talking about the same Rolf right?"

"I'm not sure Cera," replied Littlefoot, "They're definitely talking about the same guy. Rolf must've been polite at some point, a lot like Petrie's uncle."

"Plus, why they speak of Judy in present tense?" asked Petrie, "That no make sense, unless. Oh no!, unless, ... they no know!"

The others looked at Petrie with the same horrofied expression.

"It feels as though it's been ages since we last saw Judy and her very friendly mother," added Aqua's mother, "Seeing as how you knew Judy Ducky, we were wondering if you'd know where they are now? all we were told was that most of the herd were killed in ...that ... Earthshake, ... we decided to leave the herd some time ago, but knew they were heading for this place. So after the Earthshake we went back but the forrest was so unrecgnisable that when we came back to visit the family there was nothing left, so we left and decided to search somewhere else."

Ducky felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had no idea that Judy had a cousin. She had never mentioned anything about her extended family to her during the short time they were friends. Behind her Sura, Ariel and Grandma Longneck were sharing expressions of shock and horror, as they knew the truth of the story, and didn't want to destroy Aqua and Barnicals hopes of ever seeing their cousin and aunt again.

"You mean you have no clue of what happened on ... that dreadful night?" asked Sura.

"Dreadful night? what are you talking about?" asked Barnicals.

"I think it's best if Ducky told you children." said Grandma Longneck.

"We must warn you though, ... this story may come as a terrible shock." added Ariel hesitantly.

"W-what happened?" asked Shoal, her sense of unease and worry growing every second.

Ducky looked fearfully at these newcomers who were begging to know the truth, and as she seemed to be the only one capable of telling them, she took a few deep breaths before begining her sad story.

"Judy and I were ... best-est friends. In fact ... she was my only friend ... and I was her only friend. She taught-ed me how to be so sweet and kind to others, ... b-but ... her daddy was so mean. He never stopped-ed beating up Judy and Nitha because he never wanted-ed them to leave the nest. When he found out that Judy and I were friends, ... he started-ed taking it all out on me and blamed-ed me for trying to take his family away from him, ... even though ... I was only trying to help so that Judy and Nitha would not get beaten up anymore. ... But when me, my mommy and daddy finally told-ed our herd leaders, ... Rolf ... killed-ed Judy and Nitha in their sleep one night, ... and then he killed-ed himself."

The new Swimmers were all rendered speachless and horrofied hearing this terrible story, yet they found it hard to believe.

"It's not true," said Shoal in a horrofied manner to Sura, "Tell me it's not true?"

Sura's head sank in despair causing Shoal to gasp in horror.

"I'm afraid it's all true," answered Ducky's mom in a saddened voice, "After Rolf attacked Ducky in our own nest while we were having breakfast, we told our herd leaders to deal with his actions. They told us they would deal with Rolf as soon as they could, but only a few days later, ... while I was patrolling the forrest early in the morning, I ... came to their nest ... and ... found all three of them lying there dead. I rushed home to tell Ducky that there had been a terrible accident at the nest, and she ran to the nest and saw for herself."

Shoal simply sank to her knees and wept in despair. "Oh Rolf, what have you done?" sobbed the Swimmer in despair.

Everyone was now silent except for Ducky whom had started whimpering as she thought of that dreadful memory of seeing her first friend's dead body on that misty morning in their old forrest home.

"So, you mean to tell us that ... Judy, aunt Nitha and uncle Rolf ... are ... d-dead?" stuttered Barnicals in utter shock.

"I'm so sorry," said Sura sadly, "I'm afraid they're gone."

Shoal was horrofied. She knew her brother had some problems, but she never thought that he'd be capable of murder.

"And you say you did nothing to protect her." shouted Aqua accusingly, looking at Ducky.

The Swimmer gasped in shock at this and felt her heart sink into despair.

"I tried-ed everything I could to protect her." she retorted.

"But they still died!" Aqua fired back, "They died because uncle Rolf held a personal vendetta against you?"

"Hay!, don't you go accusing my daughter," warned Sura, "She had nothing to do with Judy and Nitha's deaths!"

"Except perhaps to get back at you for befriending his daughter," Aqua hissed at Ducky, "Perhaps if you hadn't befriended her Judy, aunt Nitha and uncle Rolf would still be alive!"

"B-but," gasped Ducky in complete shock, "I ... did not ..."

"Don't even try to think of an excuse Ducky!, don't talk to me!, ever!, you little freak!" shouted Aqua in fury.

What happened next shocked everybody. Without warning, Aqua shoved Ducky hard causing the Big Mouth to topple over on to her side. Littlefoot, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, Juno, Hollow and Bubbles had to quickly hold Cera and Spike back who had enraged looks in their eyes and were trying to charge right at Aqua while growling furiously.

"AQUA!" all the adults yelled in disgust.

"We do not treat strangers that way!" hissed Shoal in a stern manner, with her hands on her hips and giving her daughter a disaproving look.

Aqua didn't listen, and she angrily kicked Ducky hard in the back, causing her to wail in pain. Aqua then ran off, neatly sliding past her mother's beak as she tried to grab Aqua by the tail. Aqua shoved past the adults and left a trail of teardrops behind as she ran off.

Sura instinctively ran over to her wailing daughter and crouched down before cuddling Ducky.

"Oh my dear Ducky." she sniffled, feeling so terrible for her poor, sweet, innocent daughter for this undeserved blame she was receiving.

"I am so sorry," apologised Shoal hurridly in shock, "Aqua can be ... a little sensitive. We just had no idea all this time, and i'm sure you can imagine, this has hit her pretty hard. Plus Rolf had some anger isues, but I never even imagined that he'd go as far as killing! I never even knew he'd started abusing them. He never used to be like that!"

Sura was slightly taken aback by that, it was hard for her to imagine Rolf being nice. Except for maybe one or two times.

"You can say that again," replied Sura, "We all did the best we could to protect Judy and Nitha while trying not to enrage Rolf to the point of wanting to kill us all, ... but i'm afraid it wasn't enough. We simply didn't have enough time to act."

"Ducky has never truly recovered from that tragedy," sympathised Ariel, "She kept it a secret from us for two cold times, until a frightening sleep story brought her back to her senses and got her to tell us what happened that night. And then not to long ago, Rolf's spirit came back for revenge and teamed up with this other Swimmer named Parsley to help kill his family"

"I think the last thing Ducky needs is to be blamed for something she had no control over," added Grandma Longneck, "She and Judy were very close, and she was left devistated when she lost her."

"Ducky?" said Sura gently to her precious daughter, "Are you alright dear?"

"N-no!" cried Ducky.

"Ssssh. It's okay my little baby. I'm right here!" assured Sura in a soothing manner, "Come on my little one, let's take you to the river."

Sura then stood up while still holding Ducky in her arms. She then began heading in the direction of the river, Shoal and Barnicals walked up towards her.

"We'll go have a talk with Aqua," explained Shoal, "Once again, i'm so sorry about her attacking Ducky like that."

Sura nodded and continued in the direction of the river. Shoal and Barnicals turned and followed the trail of damp grass made by Aqua's tears and saw that they led towards the wods.

* * *

Ruphus was laid back in the stream sunbaithing and splashing water in his face. The Big Mouth suddenly sat up as he heard the sound of light whimpering, he then spotted Sura walking over to the stream, Ducky was in her arms trembling and whimpering. His parenting instincts kicked in and Ruphus stood up and walked over to Sura who was gently lowering Ducky down into the water.

"Ducky, whatever's the matter?" asked Ruphus in concern as he bent down and gently nuzzled her.

The male Swimmer watched as his Mate caressing Ducky's back and face while gently splashing water on her. After a few minutes Ducky calmed down and began breathing normaly. It was then that Ruphus looked at Ducky's back and gasped at the massive bruise.

"Where did she get that?" asked Ruphus, pointing to the bruise on his daughter's back.

"One of the Far Walkers attacked her," explained Sura, "It turns out the Far Walkers who are a family of Swimmers are related to Judy. The Mother Shoal is Rolf's older sister and Aqua and Barnicals the two young children are Judy's cousins, ... well they didn't know that Judy and Nitha were dead so Ducky told them. Aqua didn't take it well and blamed Ducky for it, saying that if she hadn't befriended Judy then Rolf wouldn't have killed her and her mom."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ruphus in horror, "That's just terrible, well I hope this Shoal has words with Aqua about her behaviour."

"She promised she would," answered Ducky, "Oh but I do feel so bad for them, I do I really do. I did not mean to upset Aqua, but I could not have lied, since you always told me to be truthul."

"And you did absolutely everything right!" assured Ruphus, "You would never have known what her reaction would be."

The trio looked over and spotted Littlefoot and the others running up to them, Petrie was perched atop Littlefoot's head.

"Hay Ducky, how are you feeling?" asked the Longneck in concern.

"I am feeling better-er Littlefoot," answered Ducky, "I just hope Aqua does not hold this against me, oh no!, no!, no!"

"Yeah, well she'd better apologise," remarked Cera in irritation, "Or she'll have me to answer to!"

The young Threehorn then charged headfirst into a rock, which crumbled upon impact. The others stepped back nervously hoping that Cera wouldn't go through with that threat or get more mad.

"Now, now Cera, Aqua is just upset," explained Sura, "And while I'm unhappy that she pinned the blame on Ducky, you can understand that this came as a complete shock."

"I guess you're right." replied Cera.

The group of friends along with Spike then gently nuzzled Ducky.

* * *

 **(AN) well that's that chapter over with. I hope you've all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

 **The next chapter will start Aqua's mischievous plan for revenge so hope you enjoy.**

 **And also in terms of that bit mentioning Sura knowing about a couple of times where Rolf was nice. That's for a later thing not related to this story. shhhh!, Spoilers.**

 **Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	3. Aqua's Revenge

**(AN) well here is Chapter 2 of A Swimmer's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

 **In this chapter Aqua will begin her little scheme to get revenge on Ducky since as you saw, she holds poor Ducky fully responsible for Judy and Nitha's deaths**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Aqua's Revenge**

* * *

Aqua had ran deep into the woodland area and was currently curled up in a ball, hiding in a bush and loudly sobbing in despair. She felt empty, lost. Judy and aunt Nitha had always been there for her when she needed them, but now they were both gone, taken away by her uncle Rolf. And it was all because of that green Swimmer that had dared to call herself Judy's best-est friend. She was also annoyed at how everyone seemed to feel sorry for her.

Aqua stopped crying and looked up as she heard two pairs of approaching feet which suddenly stopped just outside the bush.

"Aqua!" barked her mother in a stern manner, "Aqua come out of there, I know you're in there!"

The young Swimmer sighed and turned before slowly stepping out from the bush. She imediatly saw Barnicals and her mother looking down at her sternly.

"Aqua, look I know that you're upset about what's happened," said Shoal in a gentle but still stern manner, "It's come as a big shock, and i'll miss them too. But your behaviour back there was unacceptable!"

"But how could she claim to be friends with Judy," snapped Aqua in anger, "She never really cared. If she cared uncle Rolf wouldn't have started being paranoid and then wouldn't have killed them."

"No Aqua!, Rolf always had isues," answered Shoal in a tone of sadness, "When we were just kids I was the only one he trusted. He was always afraid of people leaving. But he never tried to kill anybody before, never showed any signs that he would hurt someone. I guess I was wrong."

"Now we would like it very much if you went and apologised to Ducky for shoving her and kicking her." stated Barnicals.

"What!" exclaimed Aqua in shock before folding her arms and pouting, "Me apologise to her, there's no way. She was the one who-

Aqua was instantly halted as Shoal stomped her foot down, knocking her over on to her back, "Aqua! that's enough from you young lady," barked Shoal in a now very stern manner, "We have been invited and kindly welcomed to live in this Valley, and so far you're not giving anyone a good impression of yourself, particularly to Ducky's mom and her friends."

During that meeting, Shoal had correctly guessed that the young Longneck, Threehorn, Flyer, Spiketail, Sharptooth, Fast Runner and two other Swimmers were Ducky's friends, given their reaction to Aqua's attack on Ducky.

Aqua simply sighed in defeat. She knew her mom wouldn't let this go, and perhaps she had overreacted. The Big Mouth nodded in agreement, which earned a small nuzzle from Shoal and her licking her daughter across the face.

Aqua then wandered off.

* * *

Aqua eventually found herself in the area where Ducky and her other friends regularly played. She spotted Ducky in a clearing, playing the Pointy Seed game with a young Longneck, Threehorn, Flyer, Spiketail and three other Swimmers. But what suprised her the most was the presence of a baby Sharptooth and a Fast Runner.

Cera was just about to roll the Pointy Seed into the other Pointy Seeds when she glanced to her left and spotted Aqua approaching. The young Threehorn growled in aggression and ran up to the Big Mouth, glaring down with suspicion. Ducky and the others quickly came to join her.

"Oh hello Aqua," greeted Ducky in a cheerful manner before changing to a slightly more serious one, "Listen Aqua, I am so, so, so very sorry about having to tell you that, I am, I am. But you deserved to know the truth, it would have been very mean to lie, it would it would, yep!, yep! yep!"

Aqua felt boiling hot anger bubble up inside her. How could Ducky be so calm and polite about this. Especially if she was meant to be friends with Judy.

"Shut up!" snapped Aqua, causing Ducky to flinch and shrink away, "Stop trying to pretend that you care or understand Ducky, because you don't. You were never friends with Judy, you never really cared about her. In fact I bet you just followed her around, and she just let you because she was to nice to say no!"

This accusation left everyone shocked. They knew that Ducky and Judy had been the best of friends, sure they hadn't met her, but from the way Ducky talked about their friendship was proof enough, as it was the same way she talked about them.

Littlefoot moved himself between Ducky and Aqua.

"That's not true," retorted the Longneck, "Ducky and Judy were the best of friends, they only had each other back then. And Ducky was left devastated when she found out what happened."

"And were you there when this happened?" asked Aqua, "Did you see her reaction?"

"No!" replied Juno, "Me, Hollow and Bubbles lived in the same herd, but we didn't know Ducky and Judy personally."

"And we no even friends with Ducky back then, in fact we no even know any Swimmers," stated Petrie nervously, "All herds stay away from one another back then, since no-one believe differant races ever able to get on. But me and me friends sure prove them wrong!"

"And I don't think I was even hatched back then," said Chomper, "I'm not even sure if Ruby was born back then."

"I was definitely around back then Chomper," answered Ruby dryly, "Since it was two cold times ago, I was very much alive back then!"

"See!" fired back Aqua, "None of you know or understand. I bet she just forced you into being friends with her. In fact, none of you could understand how I feel, you don't even know how it feels to loose loved ones, DO YOU!"

Aqua whimpered slightly as she saw the horrified and disgusted looks on the gang's face. Littlefoot was trembling in rage, tears leaking from his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled the Longneck in an angry and distraught voice, "My own mother died protecting me and Cera from Sharptooth himself, I watched her die right in front of my eyes."

"And my mom and siblings died when Petrie's uncle led them and a bunch of others astray," hissed Cera, "And they were attacked and murdered by Fast Biters. I-I wasn't even told until I reached the Great Valley."

"Me-me know even get to know me daddy," whimpered Petrie, "He go look for safe place to raise family after me and other siblings eggs laied. Then just a day after me and me other siblings hatch, mama get news that daddy killed by Sharptooth."

"Spike never knew his parents," explained Ducky, "His egg was left abandoned, until I found-ed him and took him with me. Then when we got to the Great Valley, my mommy and daddy took him in, and my siblings welcomed him into the family as well so now he is my adopted-ed brother."

"Me and Chomper were forced to leave our parents in the Mysterious Beyond when this Sharptooth named Red Claw began terrorising everyone with his two Fast Biters, Screech and Thud," explained Ruby, "We've barley seen any of our families since coming here. Except for the many nights of Flying Rock storms when I went to look for my family at Hanging Rock. And even though we sent Red Claw, Screech and Thud off a cliff not to long ago, our parents think he might still be alive.""

"And me and Hollow's mom died before she even hatched," said Bubbles sadly, "My dad was a bit of a paranoid nutter who was scared mom would leave. One night she ran with her eggs but got caught in a mudslide. I was only able to save Hollow's egg. dad then got with Juno's mom and they had Juno."

"We eventually came to the Valley after being lost for so long," continued Juno, "But then daddy started hurting us. Eventually he tried to kill us but Ducky and her friends saved us and daddy went over a cliff."

Aqua stood there in shock, she hadn't expected that at all. But that still didn't change anything. To her Ducky was still guilty. Ducky then approached Aqua.

"Don't try to guilt trip me!" snarled Aqua, "I bet you kept it a secret from all of them until recently, because you're ashamed."

"Well yes that is sort of true," replied Ducky sheepishly, "I kept it a secret from my friends for two cold times, but then after a scary sleep story my mama told me to tell them because it would help me. And the next day I did-ed it, but there were many times before where I almost did say, there were!, there were!"

 **Flashback**

It was a dark quiet night in the Mysterious Beyond, the light from the Night Circle reflected off the tree and the five adolescent dinosaurs sleeping underneath it. However Ducky was currently tossing and turning in her sleep, moaning and mumbling incoherently. Quite suddenly the Swimmer bolted up, squealing in terror and panting heavily.

Ducky sighed as she heard some grunting and saw Littlefoot looking at her in concern.

"Hay Ducky are you alright?" asked Littlefoot in concern.

"Oh!, I am fine Littlefoot," replied Ducky nervously, "I just had a bad sleep story."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked the Longneck.

Ducky wasn't sure how to respond. It had been yet another night terror about Judy which had become frequent ocournces since her death. The Big Mouth felt like telling but then she suddenly changed her mind, feeling that bringing it up now wouldn't be the best idea.

"It, it was a sleep story about Sharptooth, he ate us all!" lied Ducky.

Littlefoot gasped in realisation before gently nuzzling his Swimmer friend who had started sniffling and shaking.

"Don't worry about it Ducky, Sharptooth isn't going to get us!" assured Littlefoot, "I know for a fact that he's dead. I saw him fall right into that big underground the Earthshake made. Cera's just trying to scare you, she hasn't met Sharptooth."

"Yes I have!" said Cera, "He'll eat us!"

"That's enough Cera," snapped Littlefoot, "Your stupid stories are scaring the others. And now you've caused poor Ducky to have a scary sleep story."

The Longneck settled back down along with Ducky and Cera, he was becoming tiard of Cera's antics. All she had done throughout this journey was scare the others with her lies, almost caused Ducky to become lost and insulted him. He didn't want to believe that Sharptooth was alive, if he was then his mother would've died for nothing.

And there were many incidents after that where Ducky almost told, when Petrie had seemingly been taken down with Sharptooth, the time during the drought when Cera's dad accused Littlefoot of being a bad influence, her near death experience with Dil, the herds almost splitting up trying to find food, along with seeing that Duckbill skeleton, Spike and her mom seemingly drowning at that hot spring, Cera and Lizzy's song about how they found their dads annoying.

But there were two incidents a while back that stuck out in Ducky's mind.

One night Littlefoot and the others were lying on top of a hill, flat on their backs and gazing up at the twinkling stars. Littlefoot pretended that he could see his mother, Cera imagined her mom and siblings, Petrie could see his dad, Chomper imagined the stars taking on the shape of his parents and Ruby could see her parents and siblings. As for Ducky she saw the stars take on the shape of a Swimmer.

"The shape those stars are making looks just like Ju-

Ducky gasped in shock and clapped her hands over her mouth, realising that she'd almost blurted out her big secret.

"Like what Ducky?" asked Cera curiously.

"Ummm, ... like us and we are all together with our mommy's and daddy's and siblings and even Littlefoot's Grandparents, Shorty and Pterano."

"Ohhh that sound so wonderful," cried Petrie in delight, "Me wish it were all true and that Pterano no turn out to be bad Flyer. But hay least there no such thing as bad Swimmer."

Ducky suddenly looked away, not daring to react. Everybody else gazed at Ducky in confusion.

"Come on Spike, our mommy and daddy will be waiting for us back at the nest, they will! they will!" said Ducky to Spike who proceeded to lift Ducky up on to his head before she slid on to her brother's back.

The others watched in confusion as the Spiketail walked away.

"It something me say?" asked Petrie in confusion.

A short while after this Ducky and Ruby were at the watering hole, eating some Water Greens.

"You see Ducky finding the best Water Greens is easy," stated the Fast Runner, "You just need to know where to find them."

Ducky was currently munching on a Water Green and turned to face Ruby, "Why thank you Ju- uhh oh, I mean Ruby!" said Ducky nervously as she nearly called Ruby the name of her friend.

"Thank you for the thank you Ducky," replied Ruby, "But what did you almost call me?"

"Oh, I almost called you Judy!" confessed Ducky.

"That is an easy mistake to make," said Ruby, "The name is practically spelt the same, so it would be easy to make that mistake."

 **End Flashback**

Aqua glared back at Ducky, unimpressed.

"That just proves that you're an utter coward Ducky!" yelled Aqua in anger, "You just never told them because you never had the guts. You only did it because your mom told you to, bet you're mommy's precious little girl."

Ducky turned a deep shade of red at this before gasping and pouting, "I am not mama's precious little girl, but I could not disobey her, oh no! no! no!" retorted the Swimmer.

"You've just proven it," snapped Aqua, "You're just a big mommy's girl."

The Swimmer began laughing before storming of just as Sura approached the group. Aqua then gave Sura a hard kick in the shin causing the older Big Mouth to wince in pain.

"Don't kick me like that!" hissed Sura in irritation before turning to the others, "Don't worry, i'm sure she'll calm down eventually."

"Oh I hope so to mama, I really do." agreed Ducky.

"Well she'd better," snarled Cera, "Or else i'll show her a hard time!"

The young Threehorn growled in aggression before kicking a rock away.

* * *

Over the next few days, things appeared to be quiet in the Great Valley, however this changed when strange things began happening.

One day the gang was walking through the woodland area, when quite suddenly Ducky yelped in fright. The others suddenly stopped and turned in the direction of the Swimmer's squeal. They gasped as they saw that Ducky had fallen into a small hole.

"Are you alright Ducky?" asked Littlefoot in shock.

"I am fine Littlefoot!" assured Ducky as she climbed out of the hole, trembling slightly, "But that was very unexpected, it was, it was!"

"Someone must have set that hole up as some sort of prank," explained Chomper, "And it was just the right size so that Ducky or someone her size would fall in."

"But who would want to prank Ducky?" questioned Ruby.

"Ohh gee let me think?" drawled Cera sarcastically, "Maybe it's the little Swimmer who hates Ducky and thinks that she was responsible for Judy's death."

"But we cannot say that for certain," argued Ducky, "It could have been anybody, Aqua is just mad, I am sure she will calm down and would not resort to petty revenge, oh yes! yes! yes!"

Cera simply sighed, "One of these days Ducky, your optimisim is going to get the better of you!" remarked Cera in a teasing manner.

The others simply laughed.

* * *

The next day Ducky was sitting on a small log, humming happily to herself. She completley failed to notice the young Swimmer creeping up behind her. Aqua bent her legs back and suddenly pounced on the other end of the log, sending the other Big Mouth flying through the air while screaming in terror. Ducky plunged straight into the trunk of a nearby tree and slowly slid down to the ground. A large pile of Tree Stars came raining down on top of her.

Grandpa Longneck was wandering nearby when he suddenly noticed the large pile of Tree Stars.

"Hmmm! that is quite strange," remarked Grandpa Longneck quietly before raising his voice, "Hello, anybody there?"

When nobody answered the elderly Longneck chuckled while smiling to himself before heading over to the pile and lowering his head. Grandpa Longneck then opened his mouth and prepared to start munching on the Tree Stars when quite suddenly Ducky popped her head out from under the pile while squealing in shock, causing the Longneck to jump back in fright.

"Goodness me!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck in shock, "Are you alright Ducky? How did you end up under there?"

"I am fine thank you Grandpa Longneck!" answered Ducky, "And I was just sitting on a nearby log when someone leapt on it and sent me flying into the tree, they did! they did!"

"Now who would do such a thing?" replied the Longneck, "Littlefoot already told me and Grandma about the incident the other day with the hole and about Cera's suspicions."

"You do not think Aqua is doing this as well, do you?" asked Ducky.

"It's a strong possibility," answered Grandpa Longneck, "But until we have more evidence that points to her she is innocent for the time being."

"Okay, I will see you around!" Said Ducky sheepishly before walking away.

Grandpa Longneck watched as the young Swimmer walked away.

* * *

The group of Smoking Mountains sometimes known as the Mountains that burn were spewing fire water everywhere, the sky was thick with black smoke but this hardly mattered to Rolf as he neared the exit of this area and knowing that he was getting closer to the Great Valley.

Rolf suddenly stopped and turned as he heard low growling. Quite suddenly a Bonehead leapt out from behind a nearby boulder and snapped its jaws at the large Swimmer. Rolf quickly leapt backwards before swinging his tail which caught the Bonehead by suprise, winding him and sending the All Eater crashing into a rock where it slid down to the ground, blood slowly pooling around it.

"Don't get in my way." snarled the Leaf Eater in aggression.

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, Aqua was lurking in some bushes while clutching a light green Fuzzy Ground Crawler in one hand, poking it through the back of the bush. The Swimmer quickly crouched down as she heard Littlefoot and his friends chatting.

Chomper imediatly began to sniff the air and licked his lips, "Hay, can you smell that?" he asked before grinning, "Oh boy, a Ground Crawler."

The young Sharptooth began to follow the scent, Ducky following wondered into the bush, Aqua had disappeared, leaving the Swimmer alone with her tail sticking out the back.

Chomper arrived at the bush and closed his eyes. He then opened his mouth and brought his jaws down on what he believed was the Fuzzy Ground Crawler, "Chomper NO!" cried Littlefoot and Ruby in warning, but it was too late.

Chomper suddenly felt confused, the thing he was biting on didn't feel like a Fuzzy Ground Crawler. Opening his eyes in confusion Chomper quickly released his grip when his gaze met Ducky's terrified eyes which were swimming with tears.

"AARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Ducky in agony.

"Ducky I am so sorry!" apologised Chomper, "It was an accident."

The kids looked down as the sounds of running feet approached. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck suddenly appeared, followed by Ariel gliding down on to a nearby tree branch and Sura and Ruphus. Sura instinctively ran up to Ducky and scooped her up into a hug.

"Ducky what happened?" asked Sura in concern before gasping as she noticed the small and bleeding bite marks on her daughter's tail. Ducky's mom then looked down at Chomper who had a look of guilt plastered on his face.

"Ms Swimmer, please! it was an accident," explained Chomper nervously.

"What was just an accident?" asked a familiar gruff voice.

Everyone turned round to see Topps, Tria and Tricia walking towards them. Topps instantly noticed Ducky's injured tail and Chomper's nervous face.

"Chomper!" snarled Topps in anger, "Did you bite Ducky on the tail?"

Chomper slowly backed away as the large Threehorn advanced on him, a look of fury etched on to his face. Petrie squealed in alarm and took flight. He then hid behind his mom while trwmbling.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was Chapter Two, sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth it.**

 **Yes Aqua's little pranks are going to take centre stage for a little bit until Rolf reaches the Great Valley, think of it like the calm before the storm. And yes Aqua is indeed being a pain.**

 **Until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	4. A Prank To Far

**(AN) Well here's yet another chapter for A Swimmer's Revenge, I hope you all enjoy and remember to read and review this chapter we'll see if Chomper gets out of his current predicament and in this chapter Aqua will continue her trouble making, there's just no reasoning with her is there.**  
 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time. All characters and locations belong to Sullivan Bluth Studios and Universal Pictures.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**  
 **A Prank To Far**

* * *

Chomper continued to step back nervously as Topps approached. The young Sharptooth gasped as he was backed against a tree and looked at the assembled adults who were giving him curious looks.

"Chomper, did you bite Ducky on the tail?" asked Topps in a dangerous tone.

"Don't be frightened Chomper," assured Grandma Longneck gently, "Just be honest with us."

Chomper who was now trembling in fear gulped before slowly nodding, "Yes I bit Ducky," admited Chomper nervously, "But I swear it was just an accident. I smelled a Ground Crawler and closed my eyes when going for it, then when I opened my eyes I found that i'd bitten Ducky's tail."

"It's true!" answered Littlefoot, "We smelled the Ground Crawler too, then it just vanished and Ducky poked her tail out where it was."

"Don't worry, we believe you Chomper," stated Sura, "But how did the Ground Crawler just vanish?"

"Grandpa Longneck looked thoughtful for a few moments before speaking up, "I believe that somebody in this Valley is pulling pranks on Ducky," answered Grandpa Longneck, "I'm sure you've already been informed by the young ones about the incident with the hole. And just yesterday Ducky told me that an unseen figure sent her flying into a tree, causing her to get burried under some Tree Stars."

The other adults all nodded in agreement. Petrie came fluttering out from behind his mother and landed on Littlefoot's head.

"I'll organise a meeting," suggested Topps, "That way we can figure out who's behind these pranks."

"Good idea Mr Threehorn," agreed Grandpa Longneck.

"Come on Ducky, Spike," said Sura, "Let's get back to the nest and have those wounds looked at."

She and Ruphus then led Spike away while Sura carried Ducky in her hands. The other adults and children also departed back to their respective nesting areas.

* * *

Over in the bushes, Aqua watched this with a gleaful look in her eyes and a sinister smile.

"Don't think i'm done with you yet Sucky!" muttered the Swimmer, "I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

Later that day Topsy called the meeting and the gang along with their families and the other residents of the Valley gathered at the Rock Circle.

"I bet you it's Aqua!" muttered Cera, "I mean who else is going to be this nasty towards Ducky!"

Cera then quickly faltered under the glare Littlefoot was giving her.

Topps then stomped his foot down on the ground several times causing the chatter to die down.

"Attention everybody," began Topps in his usual gruff manner, "I've called this meeting today to discuss the cruel and nasty pranks that someone has been playing on Ducky! Now if you come forward now, i'll make sure your parents just ground you for several Bright Circles. However if you refuse to come forward at this meeting and I eventually find out it was you, i'll get your parents to get you to do chores for two full Bright Circle cycles."

Several of the child Dinosaurs groaned in annoyance. Hyp, Nod and Mutt instantly stepped forward.

"It wasn't us Mr Threehorn, honest!" exclaimed Hyp in shock, "I would never pull really nasty pranks on anybody."

Nod and Mutt simply nodded in agreement.

"Then who else could it have been?" asked the Threehorn suspiciously as he eyed the other kids.

"I think it was Aqua!" piped up Cera as she walked into the middle of the area, Littlefoot falling on his face as he tried to pull her back.

"Yes you've mentioned this Cera!" replied Mr Threehorn, "Would you care to elaborate."

The young Threehorn grew a smug look on her face, proud that somebody wanted to here her out. She then spoke up. "Well Aqua was extremely upset when Ducky told her and her family about Judy and Nitha and of course we all saw how she reacted to the news." began Cera, "And Barnicals mentioned how she loves playing pranks and all of a sudden these pranks start. Seems to me like Aqua's doing this as an act of revenge."

The other adults instantly began muttering with some throwing Aqua suspicious looks. Shoal immediately looked down at her daughter with a stern face.

"Aqua! is any of this true?" asked Shoal in a dangerous manner.

"No it's not!" retorted Aqua in irritation.

"It had better not be young lady," scolded Shoal in a warning tone, "Because if I should discover that you're the one behind these horrible pranks then you are going to be in big trouble, do you here me?"

"Yes mommy!" replied Aqua before sticking her tung out at Shoal when she turned her back.

"But we can't prove anything if we have no proof," stated Ruby, "Because there's no proof to back it up!"

"Well until then this meeting is dismissed." declared Topps before slamming his foot down on the ground.

After this everyone departed for their own nests. Cera began to walk with Topps, Tria and Tricia.

"Cera!" began her dad in a firm manner, "While I appreciate you wanting to defend Ducky, I would ask that you don't jump to conclusions and throw accusations at others."

"But dad!" groaned Cera in exasperation.

"Topsy is right Cera!" agreed Tria, "We don't know all the facts yet, Aqua could be entirely innocent. Until we know for certain we mustn't play the blame game understand?"

"Yes Tria!" answered the young Threehorn.

"Good!" replied Tria.

She and Topps then nuzzled Cera who gave a light chuckle.

* * *

Later that night over at Ducky's Nesting Area, Ducky and Spike were in their usual sleeping spot, their siblings and parents were just a short distance away sleeping quietly except for Ruphus who was snoring loudly. Which is why they failed to notice a small female Swimmer creeping into their home, holding a bundle of red Sweet Bubbles in her arms. It was Aqua.

The young Swimmer gently tiptoed her way around the large forms of Sura and Ruphus. She then crept by the other Swimmer children and finally wandered up to Ducky snuggling up happily against Spike.

"Time to give you a little bit of new color." whispered Aqua sinisterly before gently placing the Sweet Bubbles on the ground.

* * *

Ducky began to stir and open her eyes to the Bright Circle rising on a nice morning. She then stretched and looked up to see her parents looking down in concern while her siblings were trying to keep straight faces which left her feeling confused.

"Ducky dear! are you feeling alright?" asked Sura in concern.

This left Ducky feeling confused, she didn't feel unwell in any way. "I am fine mama, why are you asking?"

"Well you certainly don't look it Ducky!" answered her dad while trying to keep a straight face.

The young Big Mouth wandered over to the water and looked down at her reflection. What she saw made Ducky's eyes widen in horror before unleashing a horrified scream. The Saurolophis was covered from head to toe in small, blotchy red spots.

The sound of rustling bushes reached everyone's ears and they turned to see Juno, Bubbles, Hollow and Marina running into the area. Juno, Hollow and Bubbles gasped as they saw Ducky and immediately began snickering.

"O-oh my, Ducky what happened to you?" asked Juno while trying to keep a straight face.

"Now children don't laugh." ordered Marina sternly.

"If you must know I think somebody snuck in and painted red spots on me using red Sweet Bubbles. They did! they did!" explained Ducky in a highly unimpressed voice.

"So the mystery prankster strikes again!" exclaimed Bubbles curiously before turning to his step-mom, "Look I know you always say to never jump to conclusions but how can Aqua not be behind this?"

"She could be," answered Marina, "But until we have the full facts we can't instantly point our fingers at her!"

"She is right you know. She is! she is!" answered Ducky, "Yep! yep! yep!"

"I'll go get Ducky clean," explained Sura as she scooped her daughter into her arms and gave the young Swimmer a kind smile, "Come on dear, I don't think you want to go playing with your friends looking like that!"

Ducky nodded in agreement before pouting. She really didn't like the idea of Littlefoot and the others, or anyone else seeing her in this state.

Sura waded into the water and gently placed Ducky down into a sitting position. She then grabbed a nearby Tree Star, soaked it in the water and began washing the spots off of Ducky. This made her feel much better.

"Mama do you think Aqua is behind these pranks?" asked Ducky curiously.

Sura suddenly cocked her head to the side, looking somewhat nervous. "Uhhh well Ducky I wouldn't say, I don't want to seem angry or anything."

"Ohhh please tell me!" pleaded Ducky, giving Sura her biggest and most adorable stare.

Sura cursed herself for her softness. She found it utterly impossible to say no to Ducky when she had that look on her face, so she simply sighed in defeat.

"Alright i'll tell you. But you've got to promise me you won't tell anybody!" sighed Sura to which Ducky nodded in agreement and Sura continued, "I believe it's Aqua, it just makes to much sense. And I can understand how she feels, discovering that her cousin, aunt and uncle have been dead for two cold times will have come as a nasty shock, but she did say she'd get her own back so maybe she's pranking you!"

"You might be right Mama!" replied Ducky.

After a few minutes the young girl was completely spotless. She then walked out of the water and approached Juno, Hollow and Bubbles.

"Hay Ducky wanna come and play?" asked Juno.

"Oh yes I do, I really do!" chirped the Swimmer in her usual happy tone.

"Come on then!" exclaimed Hollow in delight as she led Ducky away.

"See you later dear!" called out Sura.

"Bye mama!" answered Ducky.

* * *

Later on Aqua was wandering through the woodland area when suddenly she heard voices and dived into a nearby bush. The mischievous Big Mouth poked her head out and saw Ducky with her friends walking casually through the woods an£ eating Tree Stars. She was slightly annoyed that Ducky had removed her spots and that her friends weren't teasing her. The Swimmer's ears pricked up as she heard her name being said by Petrie.

"That Aqua sure one big bully," remarked Petrie in a voice quivering with fear, "She so mean to Ducky, but the worst part be that she defend Rolf. Me know he her uncle but he even bigger and nastier bully who pick on Ducky and own daughter."

"But you have never met him Petrie!" reminded Ducky in confusion, "He died when he, ... when he, ... well you know!"

"Me know!" wailed Petrie in horror, "But that no matter, your stories make Petrie scared-ed of him and me very glad he dead so he no can get in here and get us!"

"That is a good thing," remarked Ducky nervously, "But he still sometimes visits me in my Sleep Stories, but I know he cannot hurt me for real!"

"That's a good outlook to have Ducky." commented Ruby.

Over in her bush Aqua listened intently and had a wicked grin on her face.

"So Ducky's afraid of uncle Rolf!" muttered Aqua to herself, "Hmmmmm, this gives me an idea! Good thing I can do a good impression of uncle Rolf!"

Aqua then scurried out of the area as fast as she could. She now needed to get ready for her biggest and unbeknownst to her final prank on Ducky.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Ducky and Spike were playing with their siblings back at the Nesting Area when suddenly the ground began to shake and large ripples appeared in the water as the sound of heavy footfalls approached. Sura and Ruphus looked around in confusion while their children stoped playing and looked around, alarmed and scared.

"What is it?" asked Rapid in confusion.

"Ohhh maybe you can ask him!" declared Opal in horror as she pointed towards the cliff face.

The kids looked and screamed in fear as the large shadow of a Swimmer loomed on the cliff side and suddenly a terrifyingly familiar voice boomed out across the area. "DUCKY!" boomed the aggressive voice of Rolf, "I'm coming for you, you're a dead worthless little beak-face!"

"Oh no, Rolf!" whimpered Ducky in fear before raising her voice, "S-stay away from me you monster!"

"You are the monster," yelled Rolf's voice, "You drove me to murdering my Mate and beautiful little Judy. YOU MUST DIE!"

Ducky screamed in terror and ran as fast as she could. Sura attempted to chase her but gasped in horror.

"Ducky look out!" yelled Sura in warning.

However this proved futile as Ducky was now in a blind panic and was running at a very fast rate and unfortunately charged headfirst into the small rock formation and smacked her head right off it sending the Swimmer backwards and landing on her back out cold.

"DUCKY!" cried everyone except Spike in horror.

Sura instinctively ran over and bent down before cradling Ducky's unconscious form in her arms.

Ruphus's blood boiled with rage. He instantly snarled and began charging towards the source of the shadow.

"Nobody knocks out my daughter and gets away with it!" thundered Ruphus as he continued to charge.

As he reached the shadow, Ruphus swung his tail out and struck something that felt like logs. He was even more amazed to here a terrified high pitched squeal.

"Wait a minute, you're not Rolf!" growled Ruphus in annoyance.

The Big Mouth looked down and saw two medium sized tree stumps, and two vines, and tangled under the vines and struggling to break free was Aqua.

"AQUA!" thundered Ruphus before ripping the vines away and grabbing the protesting Swimmer in his hand, "So you're the one who's been pranking Ducky all along, I should've known!"

Aqua simply nodded and tried to pretend to cry, but if she thought this would fool Ruphus she was wrong.

"Don't try the Belly Dragger tears with me young lady, it won't work." growled the male Swimmer in a stern manner as he marched back towards the Nesting Area where the family were now joined by Juno's family.

Sura and the others looked up as Ruphus entered with an unimpressed look on his face and a struggling Aqua in his hand. "I found the culprit who's been pranking Ducky!" stated Ruphus as he placed the young Swimmer on the ground.

Aqua looked up and gulped as Sura, Ruphus, Spike, Ducky's siblings, Juno, Hollow, Bubbles and Marina glared down at her.

"You wait until your mother heres about this!" scolded Sura firmly, "And if you think for a moment that she'll be impressed you've got another thing coming!"

"Well you're wrong!" snapped Aqua, "My mother will be very-

"I'll be very impressed with what Aqua?" asked a familiar, stern voice.

Everyone looked up at Shoal, Barnicals by her side. Shoal instantly took in the sight of Sura cradling an unconscious Ducky in her arms. While the others were circled around Aqua who looked very smug but also a bit shaken, allowing the female Swimmer to instantly put two and two together.

"Aqua! what have you done?" demanded Shoal in a firm voice as she and Aqua's brother marched towards the young Swimmer.

"Aqua's the one responsible for all these recent pranks," explained Sura, "And she's just played a very nasty prank on Ducky by pretending to be Rolf and scaring Ducky, causing her to be knocked out!"

"Aqua!" snapped Shoal in horror and anger, "How could you, and after I told you to apologise. I'm very disappointed in you young lady!"

"Disappointed!" cried Aqua in horror, "I thought you would've been proud. I was doing this for Judy, aunt Nitha and uncle Rolf!"

"PROUD!" thundered Shoal, "You thought I would be proud of you terrorising and humiliating Ducky. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. And Judy and Nitha would be disgusted, especially Judy since she and Ducky were best friends and she'd be very ashamed of her cousin for terrorising and blaming her best friend for her death!"

"You don't know her at all!" wailed Aqua as she started crying, "You're all horrid, the whole lot of you! uncle Rolf was a nice Swimmer, he would never hurt Judy or Nitha. He got driven into a blind rage by Ducky and accidentally killed them, then when he realised what he did h-he killed himself out of guilt."

And before anyone could stop her, Aqua ran from the group crying loudly. at the same time the Gang of Six were running towards the area after they'd heard the screaming, except Petrie who was flying.

* * *

 **(AN) well after much delay which I deeply apologise for, that was Chapter Three of A Swimmer's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Yeah Aqua is truly unreasonable. Hopefully in the next chapter something will come along and give Aqua a good wake up call.**

 **This fanfic's schedule will be much more consistent I promise.**

 **Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 Signing out.**


	5. Some Spiritual Advice

**(AN) welcome to the next chapter of A Swimmer's Revenge, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **This chapter will be a bit shorter than the others and will act like an end of Part 1 for the story, basically concluding Aqua's storyline.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time. All characters and locations are owned by Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Some Spiritual Advice**

* * *

Aqua continued to run through the dark woods while sobbing hysterically. To her Ducky was still responsible for Judy's death, but nobody seemed willing to accept it.

Aqua suddenly tripped over a small tree root and stumbled face first into the ground. She then groaned in pain before sobbing loudly into her hands.

"Oh J-Judy, why d-did y-you have to die?" sobbed the distraught Swimmer, "W-why does everybody blame uncle Rolf?"

Aqua continued to weep. Suddenly she felt a cold but gentle breeze nipping at her before turning into a big gust of wind. The Big Mouth looked up and gasped in alarm and her eyes widened in fear as a large green sky puffie swirled down to meet her. It morphed and twisted before finally taking on the exact shape of a Swimmer who Aqua at first thought was Ducky, but as she looked closer she saw that the eyes were green.

"J-Judy!" cried Aqua in shock and delight, "It's you, oh it's you, I missed you so much."

Aqua ran at Judy with open arms, but found herself falling through the Swimmer and feeling as though she'd just had freezing cold sky water poured all over her. Aqua stood up and turned to face Judy who was smiling.

"Aqua!" cried Judy in happiness, "It's so good to see you again, sadly i'm only a spirit so we can't hug, but that's not why I came here."

"Why did you come here then?" asked Aqua in confusion.

"I came because i've got a bone to pick with you!" declared Judy in a stern manner, "Aqua how could you treat Ducky that way?"

This was not what Aqua had been expecting. Her jaw dropped in shock and she gave Aqua a confused expression.

"W-what do you mean how could I? I was doing this for you. I thought you would be happy that I was getting revenge on the one who caused you, aunt Nitha and uncle Rolf's deaths."

"Cause of my- exclaimed Judy in horror, "Aqua! Ducky was my best friend, what happened to me and my mommy wasn't her or any of her other family's fault."

"But she told me uncle Rolf grew more paranoid and angry when you became friends with Ducky!" explained Aqua in a distraught voice, "If she hadn't befriended you, you'd still be here!"

"That's not true at all!" answered Judy in a calm voice, "Daddy was already growing nastier and more paranoid before Ducky arrived. Ducky was my best and only friend, all the other ones I had were scared off by him. Ducky and her family tried their best to protect me and mommy but in the end it wasn't enough."

And before Aqua could protest, Judy floated up to her and touched Aqua's forehead. Instantly Aqua was blinded by a bright white light which soon faded away to show the Nesting Area where Judy and her family lived. Nitha was backed up against a tree, a look of pure fear on her face. Judy was being held in her arms in a protective manner, she was trembling in fear.

"This was before we met Ducky!" explained Judy sadly, "This was when daddy started hurting us!"

Aqua looked and gasped as she saw her uncle Rolf storm into the area, he was breathing heavily and was red with rage, looking angrier than Aqua had ever seen him before.

"Rolf please!" pleaded Nitha in a mortified voice.

"SHUT IT!" screamed the male Swimmer in fury, "You and Judy were trying to leave me! and we all know what that means!"

"No! please don't, i'm begging you!" begged Nitha in a voice quivering with fear.

However Rolf ignored her pleas and what happened next made Aqua want to scream. Rolf swung his tail at his mate, knocking her to the ground. Nitha attempted to stand but Rolf kicked her hard in the side, making the female Swimmer cry out in pain. Rolf then snarled before snapping a branch off a tree and repeatidly whacking Nitha with it.

"No! no! no!" begged Nitha in horror, "Stop Rolf you're hurting me!"

"THAT'S WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU KEEP TRYING TO LEAVE," bellowed Rolf, "And you're next Judy!"

Rolf then kicked Nitha before rolling her on to her back. He then grabbed Judy while ignoring his mate's hysterical pleas and ripped her from Nitha's arms before throwing her to the ground and stomping on her tail.

"Now you're going to listen to me very carefully young lady!" snarled Rolf in a threatening tone as he put the branch to Judy's throat, "If you or your mommy were to ever leave and go somewhere else to hide from me then I will track you down and kill you first then your mommy!"

"I-I won't leave I promise." whimpered Judy in a terrified whisper.

"Good!" spat Rolf.

The male Swimmer then began beating Judy with the stick.

"No! please don't hurt her!" wailed Nitha.

The image then faded away and Aqua found herself and Judy back in the woods.

"Oh Judy, I never realised," lamented Aqua in silent horror, "Ducky was right, uncle Rolf turned bad and h-he hurt you!"

"I know it's a shock Aqua!" answered Judy, "I remember you, aunt Shoal and Barnicals were close with him. And I know daddy used to be nice, but I think after you and your family left and that big fight he had with aunt Shoal something just snapped inside him and all those feelings he had bottled up about being abandoned just exploded out."

Aqua shifted her feet uncomfortably and began to feel a small pool of guilt trickle into her stomach, she now felt terrible for the horrible things she had done since arriving in the Valley. "Well I guess I'd better go and apologise to Ducky and everyone else," she said guiltily, "But do you think Ducky will ever forgive me?"

"If there's one thing I know about Ducky, it's that she'll always forgive!" answered Judy, "Ducky never holds a grudge."

"Okay, I believe you!" replied Aqua, "G-goodbye Judy, i'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!" replied Judy, smiling sadly.

The Swimmer spirit then dissolved into her Sky Puffy form and instantly vanished. Aqua stood there for several minutes crying silently before racing off back the way she came.

* * *

Back at Ducky's Nesting Area, Ducky and Juno's families as well as the gang and Aqua's mom and brother were gathered in a circle looking down at Ducky's unconscious form. A Tree Star was wrapped around her head.

"Will she be alright?" asked Littlefoot in concern.

"She'll come round soon enough." assured Sura in a worried tone, "I hope!"

"I'm so sorry this happened," apologised Shoal, "I can't believe Aqua would do such a thing, her pranks are normally harmless, this isn't like her at all!"

"I'm sorry too mommy!" stated a guilt ridden sounding voice.

Everyone instantly turned at the sound of the voice and saw Aqua standing there looking guilty rather than smug.

"Aqua!" cried Shoal in a surprised but still stern voice, "So what have you got to say for yourself young lady!"

Aqua simply sighed before speaking up. "I'm sorry mommy, I was wrong about Ducky!" answered the Swimmer in a genuinely apologetic voice, "Uncle Rolf did turn bad after we left. He was paranoid all along. I'm sorry to everyone for the way I acted. I'll understand if you can't forgive me!"

Shoal and the others smiled in happiness. They were glad that Aqua had finaly come to her senses. Shoal then scooped her daughter up into her arms and gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you dear!" said her mother gently.

"I-I'm s-so sorry mommy!" wailed Aqua in a distraught voice as she sobbed into her mother's chest, "I-I was just s-so angry and upset, I n-never knew uncle Rolf turned that bad!"

"Shhh, shhh! it's okay dear, we forgive you!" said Shoal in a soothing voice, "You felt angry, it came as a shock so you needed to blame someone. But it's never good to play the blame game dear!"

After a few moments Aqua calmed down when suddenly a soft groaning noise reached their ears. Everyone looked down at Ducky as she tossed and turned.

"I think she's waking up!" declared Sura as she bent down and began gently stroking her daughter's head.

However Ducky didn't wake up, instead she gasped as though waking from a scary sleep story and then she began speaking.

"What is it mama?" asked Ducky worryingly, "Are there Sharpteeth on the way?"

Ducky paused. It became apparent to everyone that she was reliving a memory from before the Earthshake. Ducky then continued to speak in a more desperate tone. "What is wrong mama?, what is going on!"

Sura gasped in horror and tears began to swim in her eyes as she realised what memory Ducky was reliving.

"W-why are you crying, mama?" asked the Swimmer, now sounding very concerned.

"What's she on about?" asked Cera in confusion.

"I-I think I know what she's reliving." answered Littlefoot in a saddened voice.

Littlefoot and the others jumped in fright as Ducky let out a loud horrified gasp. She then made running motions with her arms and legs. After several minutes she stopped and what she said next confirmed the Longneck's theory.

"Judy!" called out Ducky which was followed by her nudging at thin air.

"Judy? wake up," said Ducky as she continued to nudge at thin air, "Please wake up!"

"Poor Ducky!" whimpered Aqua in a distraught whisper, "S-she really did care about Judy!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" snapped Cera.

Ducky once again gave out another horrified gasp.

"Judy?" she whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes, "Judy? Judy! no. no!, no!, no!, no!, NO!, NO!, NOOOOO!"

Everyone felt their hearts break at the distraught Swimmer's crying. Suddenly Ducky gasped and her eyes shot open. The young girl bolted up into a sitting position and began taking big breaths as she felt her heart drumming against her chest.

Sura gently lifted Ducky into her arms and gave her a hug. "Oh Ducky, thank goodness you're alright!" cried Sura in relief.

"I am glad of that to, I am, I am," chirped Ducky happily, "Yep!, yep! yep!"

Sura then placed Ducky on the ground allowing Spike, the rest of her siblings, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, Juno, Hollow and Bubbles to run up and give her a hug or a nuzzle, and in Spike's case she was bowled over and licked by the Spiketail causing the Swimmer to giggle in happiness.

"S-Spike, stop it tickles." laughed Ducky.

After a few moments the Spiketail calmed himself, allowing Ducky to stand. Ducky then turned around and saw Aqua walking up to her.

"Umm, Ducky!" began Aqua in an apologetic sounding voice, "I'd just like to say that i'm sorry for the way i've acted. It was me who played all those pranks on you, I was just so mad and I felt like I needed to blame somebody for their deaths-

Aqua however didn't get to finish as Ducky wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Oh Aqua, of course I forgive you!" cried Ducky in a happy voice, "You were just upset and that is understandable, it is yep!, yep! yep!"

"And hay at least Rolf no longer around," whimpered Petrie nervously, "Me never meet him but he sound like big bully so me really glad me never have to meet him!"

"Well Aqua was right about one thing," replied Shoal, "Rolf wasn't nearly as nasty as what he was like when Ducky knew him. But he did have abandonment issues. When he first hatched my father hadn't planned to have another egg, but our mom had hoped that he would accept the hatchling. Unfortunately as soon as Rolf came out of his egg, dad tried to kill him, but that failed so he simply left and never came back!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Sura in shock, "Seems like Rolf's father was just as bad as him. It's true what they say though, the way you're brought up really does effect your future. Well as Petrie said he's gone now and can't hurt us anymore."

* * *

Over at the small ledge where Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike had first entered the Great Valley heavy and aggressive breathing could be heard coming from the narrow entrance. Suddenly a brown Swimmer hand grabbing a huge chunk of grass. Rolf then slowly but surely pulled himself through the narrow passage. After a bit of effort the Swimmer fully pulled himself out and stood up, a twisted smile slowly spreading across his face as he observed the rolling green hills of the Great Valley.

"Well Ducky, I found it!" sneered the Swimmer in a voice laced with insanity while imitating something he believed Ducky might say, "Yep!, yep! yep!"

Rolf then began laughing wickedly as he thought of how he was going to get revenge on Ducky for what she had driven him to do.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was Chapter six of A Swimmer's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Credit goes to DiddyKF1 for allowing me to use some dialogue from A Swimmer's Revenge.**

 **Yep! Rolf's dialogue at the end is meant to be a twisted parody of Ducky's dialogue when they find the Valley in the first film.**

 **And to answer a question from a Reviewer, yes Judith Barsi did indeed have friends, however they were all too young to do anything and were terrified of Jozsef.**

 **Until the next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	6. He Has Returned

**(AN) welcome to Chapter 5 of A Swimmer's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **In this chapter Rolf will begin putting his revenge plan into motion now that he's in the Great Valley. So we'll see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time. All characters and locations belong to Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **He Has Returned**

* * *

Rolf quietly made his way down from the ledge and began sneaking around the Valley until he entered the woods.

"Ducky and the other fools in this Valley won't know what hit them!" muttered Rolf to himself.

As soon as he said this there was a terrified shriek, and something small and brown smacked right into Rolf's face before falling to the ground. Rolf rubbed his now sore face and snarled down at the young Flyer who was just getting back on his feet.

Petrie looked up and gulped nervously at the tall Swimmer standing before him, the scar going down the Big Mouth's left eye made Petrie slightly weary and he started trembling in fear. "Oh, m-me very sorry Mr Big Mouth!" whimpered Petrie, "Petrie no look where he go, so please no hurt me!"

The young Flyer attempted to turn and take off, but Rolf was to quick for him and wrapped his hand around Petrie before bringing him to his eye level. Petrie's eyes bulged and he started choking slightly as Rolf tightened his grip.

"Quit talking funny you annoying little Beak-Face!" barked Rolf in fury, causing Petrie to cry out in fear, "You never saw me here okay. You never knew I was here!"

"Why, ... me listen, ... to you, big bully?" choked out the Pteranodon.

"Because if you don't, i'll tear both your tiny wings off," threatened the Swimmer in a sinister manner, "One by one and very slowly."

"Okay, ... okay, ... just no hurt Petrie, please!" begged the Flyer in a voice quivering with fear.

Rolf then noticed that his captive was turning a nasty shade of blue, so he released his grip and Petrie screamed in fear before landing on his head and falling face-first into the grass. Petrie then groaned in pain before slowly sitting up and taking in huge gulps of air while hysterically gasping.

Rolf smiled evilly and watched Petrie stand up and take flight. He then picked up a small rock and lobbed it in the Flyer's direction, striking him on his rear and sending him plummeting to the ground. Petrie stood up dazed and confused, wobbling about with his wings open. Rolf laughed in wicked delight as he watched the Flyer stumble through the woods, banging his head against a tree occasionally before haphazardly soaring off into the sky.

* * *

Rolf continued to hide in the woods for several more days, avoiding any resident who would easily recognise him. Ducky still didn't show up and Rolf was growing more impatient. But one day while lurking on the edge of the woods he heard a familiar delighted giggle that he knew belonged to Ducky. The Swimmer quickly ducked behind a nearby bush and peered through the trees, becoming shocked at what he saw.

Ducky was playing Toss the Seed with three Swimmers he recognised as Parsley's kids, but his eyes widened at the sight of two other Swimmers that he hadn't seen in many Cold Times.

"Aqua!, Barnicals!" cried Rolf in a surprised whisper, "What are they doing playing with that disgusting little beak-face? if they're here then that must mean, ... that Shoal is here too!"

Rolf then saw something that stunned him even more. The Swimmers were playing with a Longneck, a Threehorn, a Spiketail, a Sharptooth, a Fast Runner and the same annoying Flyer who Rolf had met when he first started hiding in the Valley. Rolf's gaze then followed the Seed as it sailed over his head and rolled down a small hill into a clearing.

"Oops!" cried the baby Sharptooth in slight embarrassment, "Sorry about that!"

"Oh do not worry Chomper I will go get it," declared Ducky happily, "I will, I will."

Rolf grinned wickedly, he knew that now was the perfect time to reveal himself to Ducky. Seizing his chance, Rolf scurried over to the clearing and snapped a tree branch off a nearby tree.

Ducky entered the woodland area and easily spotted the Seed. She smiled and happily walked over to it.

"There you are Seed," said Ducky, "Come on let us go back to finishing the game. yep!, yep! yep!"

However just as Ducky was leaning down to pick it up, a brown Swimmer foot came down and crushed the seed into tiny pieces, causing Ducky to gasp in shock and look up. Her eyes then widened in fear as she looked at the face of a fully solid brown Swimmer with a scar running down his left eye.

"No!, no!, no! it cannot be!" whispered Ducky in a terrified voice, "R-Rolf, b-but y-you are dead right?"

"Hello Ducky!" replied the Swimmer in a sinister voice, "I've waited such a long time for this. Did you miss me beak-face?"

Ducky remained rooted to the spot and watched on in horror as Rolf slowly drew a sharp stick out from behind his back and aimed it at the young girl. Ducky unleashed a loud, terrified scream before running away. Rolf snarled in anger stormed after her.

* * *

Littlefoot and the others turned towards the woods as they heard Ducky's terrified and hysterical pleas for help.

"Ducky!" cried the Longneck in alarm, "Hang on Ducky we're coming."

Not wasting another second, the gang raced into the woods and began searching for Ducky but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Where she be?" asked Petrie in concern, "Ohhh me hope big nasty Swimmer no get her."

"What nasty Swimmer?" asked Chomper in confusion.

"Me run into him few Bright Circles back," explained Petrie nervously, "He nearly choke me and threaten to tear Petrie wings off if me say something."

"And you only thought to mention this now!" yelled Cera in annoyance.

"Calm down Cera!" retorted Littlefoot, Petrie was scared for his life, what was he supposed to do? Besides we've got bigger things to worry about."

"You're right i'm sorry!" apologised Cera.

Spike and Chomper then started sniffing with their sniffers. Littlefoot and the others followed and soon came across the crushed remains of the seed and Ducky's footprints.

"Oh my! what happened to our Seed?" asked Ruby in shock.

"Chomper's puny arms couldn't have thrown it hard enough to break it like that!" teased Cera before taking on a more curious tone, "The Seed's been crushed meaning something very big stepped on it!"

"Oh no, maybe it Sharptooth." cried Petrie in alarm before clinging to Littlefoot's neck and trembling in fear.

"Don't be silly Petrie, a fully grown Sharptooth couldn't hide itself in here for very long," answered Hollow before gasping and pointing, "Hay look at that!"

The others turned to where she was pointing and gasped as they saw Swimmer footprints running alongside Ducky's tracks that clearly belonged to a fully grown adult Big Mouth.

"Oh no, they be those Big bully's prints." declared the Flyer in horror.

Littlefoot's blood ran cold at the thought of Ducky being pursued by a violent Leaf Eater, sure it wouldn't eat her but it would possibly hurt or kill her.

"We have to find her!" declared the Longneck, a tone of urgency growing, "Spike, Chomper, follow Ducky's trail with your sniffers, we'll follow you!"

And without any arguments, Spike and Chomper began following their friends scent with their sniffers, Littlefoot and the others following just behind.

* * *

Over at Ducky's place Sura and Ruphus were laying back and relaxing, soaking in the rays of the Bright Circle and enjoying a quiet day before their children returned from playing. However the relaxing mood was instantly shattered.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!, HELP! HELP!"

Sura and Ruphus bolted up into a sitting position and spotted Ducky screaming in absolute terror and charging right towards them. Ducky's face had a look of pure terror etched on.

"I SAW HIM! I SAW HIM" the young Swimmer screamed as she clapped her hands to her face in a distressed manner.

"Whoa! Ducky, slow down!" said Ruphus in a calming manner as he put his hand up, "Take some deep breaths."

"Calm down, dear," soothed Sura, "Now take some deep breaths and tell us what happened."

Ducky took several big breaths, although she was still trembling slightly, the Swimmer gulped and began her explanation.

"We ... we were ... playing ... near the forrest, ... and when I went to get the seed after it had roll3d into the forrest ... A Swimmer foot stepped on it and crushed-ed it ... I looked-ed up, ... and I saw ... him!"

"Who?" asked Sura in confusion.

"R-Ro-Rolf!" answered Ducky in a petrified whisper.

Sura and Ruphus sighed sadly. It seemed as though Rolf wasn't finished haunting their precious daughter yet.

"It must be his spirit form again, dear!" said Ruphus to Sura.

"No!" said Ducky, "It was ... th-the real Rolf! He is alive, he is, he is! He is back! He tried to kill me!"

Sura and Ruphus looked at each other, dumfounded. They had never heard of a Dinosaur coming back from the dead, it was just so absurd and unrealistic. Ducky's mom bent down and gently nuzzled her daughter.

"Ducky! Dinosaurs don't come back from the dead!" assured Sura in a gentle tone, "I've never heard of such a thing, it must've been your imagination dear!"

"But it wasn't," insisted Ducky, "He stomped on the Seed, he even spoke to me! he did! he did!"

"Ducky are you absolutely certain?" asked a concerned sounding Ruphus.

"Ruphus!" scolded Sura sternly, "You can't possibly believe this. Ducky must've imagined it!"

"But she couldn't have!" argued Ruphus, "Ducky isn't known for having a strong imagination, and she can tell when something isn't real. And she can't be lying because it's not in her nature to lie, and why would she lie about something like that?"

Sura was left baffled, she had no idea what to think about this. Just then she heard running footsteps and Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Juno, Hollow, Bubbles, Aqua and Barnicals came running into the area looking deeply worried, however this quickly turned into relief when they spotted Ducky.

"Ducky, there you are!" cried Littlefoot in relief, "What happened?"

"Have you heard about this story Ducky's been telling us?" asked Sura curiously.

"What story?" asked Bubbles in confusion, "We ran all the way here because Chomper threw our Seed into the woods, so Ducky went to get it, but then a few minutes later we heard Ducky screaming in fear, she sounded absolutely terrified so we went into the woods and found our Seed had been crushed by a foot. Then Hollow found fresh adult Swimmer footprints following hers. But they stopped and diverged from Ducky's prints.

"That was Rolf chasing me!" answered Ducky in shock, "He was trying to kill me!"

"Wait Rolf!" cried Aqua in shock, "You mean like my uncle Rolf?"

"I know, I remember seeing his body myself!" answered the other Swimmer in confusion.

"Ducky me must confess something," declared Petrie, "Petrie bump into mean bully Swimmer few days ago, he threaten to tear me wings off if me say me saw him. He almost choke Petrie to death!"

Sura and Ruphus were left horrified by this revelation. Ducky must've seen the same Swimmer Petrie saw, but could it really be Rolf?

"Littlefoot, could you and the others take us to the spot where you found the Seed?" asked Sura, "Ducky's convinced that the Swimmer is Rolf back from the dead!"

"ROLF BACK FROM THE DEAD!" screamed Petrie in horror before leaping behind the nest and covering his face with his wings while shaking in fear, "Ohhhh, now me really scared of him!"

"He spoke to me and it was definitely Rolf's voice, yep!, yep! yep!"

"We'll get your parents and Grandparents to come and see as well!" suggested Ruphus, "I don't know i& it's Rolf or not, but regardless we can't allow a violent and dangerous Swimmer to roam about the Great Valley."

* * *

So the group went off and rounded up Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Topps, Tria and Ariel who was horrified and outraged by the attack on Petrie. Eventually they arrived at the spot and Sura, Ruphus and the other adults saw for themselves the smashed Seed and the older Swimmer footprints.

"Goodness me!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck in shock, "Well it seems that the young ones are correct Mr Threehorn, there is a dangerous Swimmer hiding in the Great Valley."

"He brown like Ducky mom but slightly taller and he have big scar down left eye." explained Petrie.

"Which matches Rolf's appearance exactly!" confirmed Ruphus in a fearful manner, "We'll have to find this guy fast before he attacks somebody else!"

"I'll have the Spiketails do a search of the area." explained Topps, "And i'll advise everyone to be weary in the woods, if you see this Swimmer don't approach!"

"So do you think this Swimmer is Rolf?" asked Sura.

"Impossible!" retorted the Threehorn, "Rolf died, his spirit is gone and thank the Bright Circle for that, I don't want to be possessed again!"

"And have your ego shattered again!" teased Ariel.

"And have my ego, hay I don't have an ego," claimed Topps in annoyance, "It's just that, ... uhhh Threehorns can do anything except when they're possessed."

However despite an initial search by the Spiketails there was no sign of Rolf, he had managed to hide himself away in the Cave of Many Voices, the one place that none of the adults would think to look.

Later in the evening, the Bright Circle was beginning to set and Ducky and her siblings were relaxing in the water at their Nesting Area, with Sura playing with them and Ruphus watching on the bank.

"Oh I hope they manage to find that Swimmer, I really do!" remarked Ducky, "But I am still sure that it is Rolf!"

"Ohhh, if it is him, i'll bop him, i'll smack him!" declared Rapid in determination, "Nobody tries to hurt Ducky and gets away with it!"

"There'll be no smacking anyone young man!" said Sura sternly, hands on her hips.

Everyone jumped and turned at the sound of something crashing through the nearby foliage. Sura and Ruphus's eyes widened in horror and Ducky screamed in fear as Rolf stormed into the area, stick in hand.

Instantly Ducky's siblings bolted into a nearby bush, Spike leapt into another one and covered his face with his forepaws and Sura grabbed Ducky and held her protectively

"Hello there beak-faces!" said Rolf in a sinister voice, "Well it looks like the whole family is here, now give me Ducky and i'll spare you all a slow and painful death!"

"Rolf!" cried Ruphus in fury as he stood in front of the other Swimmer, "Ducky was right, now do us a nice favour and leave Ducky and the rest of my family alone!"

"Stay out of this beak-face!" snapped Rolf, jabbing a finger at Ruphus's chest, "Your daughter is the cause of my revenge, she was going to take my Mate and Child away from me, I didn't want to loose them. But in the end she forced me to murder Nitha and Judy, so if anyone's to blame it's HER!"

"Your mad!" snapped back Ruphus, "Your paranoia and abuse drove Judy and Nitha to want to leave. You invaded our old Nest, you threw Ducky into a rock and then you murdered your whole family and killed yourself to escape the consequences."

Rolf roared in fury and swung his tail at Ruphus, knocking the Big Mouth over.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID BEAK YOU STUPID BEAK-FACE!" bellowed Rolf at the top of his lungs, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

Ruphus struggled to his feet and instantly head-butted the mad Swimmer who toppled backwards but remained standing. The two Swimmers leapt at each other and immediately exchanged a series of punches and kicks. However Ruphus soon started to feel exhausted. Seizing his chance, Rolf slammed his fist into Ruphus's jaw, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now you see what happens when you mess with me!" snarled Rolf before laughing wickedly and picking up his stick, "I'll make you suffer.

Ruphus didn't even try to defend himself, he just closed his eyes and allowed Rolf to start repeatedly whacking him with his stick.

"Please don't!" pleaded the Big Mouth in a low whisper.

"Stop it! leave him alone!" pleaded Sura

Rolf then stopped and turned to face Sura. He stormed towards her and held out his stick, causing Sura to go down on to her knees while hugging Ducky protectively.

"No! please don't hurt her!" begged Sura in a voice quivering with fear, "Please Rolf don't do this to Ducky!"

Rolf then put his stick towards Sura's throat while also waving it at Ducky, ignoring Sura's terrified pleas.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you yet!" stated Rolf wickedly, "I'll spare you all today, but I'll make that disgusting overgrown egg suffer, i'll destroy everything and everyone she loves and then i'll kill her!"

Rolf then stormed out of the area while laughing in insanity.

"Mama is he gone yet?" asked Ducky fearfully.

"Yes h-he's gone dear!" answered Sura in a mortified and shaky voice.

Ruphus groaned and staggered to his feet, he was covered from head to foot in cuts and bruises.

"Ducky was right!" said Ruphus in horror, "We need to call a meeting."

his mate nodded in agreement, tears streaming down her face while trembling in fear.

Ducky joined Spike and her other siblings who looked utterly shaken. The Swimmer wondered to herself if this is what her scary sleep story was about.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was Chapter Five. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **You know i've just started to notice a trend in my stories. All of the villains in my stories are utter psychopaths with some of them wanting revenge, three years of writing fanfics and i've only just now noticed.**

 **I actually think Rolf is more nasty than he was shown being in DiddyKF1's stories. Would anybody agree.**

 **Credit goes to DiddyKF1 for some of the dialogue.**

 **Until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	7. An Unlikely Alliance

**(AN) Welcome to Chapter six of A Swimmer's Revenge, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

 **This chapter will begin to set up some more interesting turns this story will take. We'll see Rolf slowly begin to form a revenge plan.**

 **Big thanks and credit goes to DiddyKF1 for some of the story elements.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time. All characters and locations are owned by Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **An Unlikely Alliance**

* * *

After cleaning and patching up Ruphus's wounds, Sura quickly alerted Littlefoot's Grandparents to the situation and word of the terrifying nest invasion by Rolf quickly spread and the residents showed their outrage and disgust. A meeting was then called the next day and everyone gathered in the Rock Circle.

Ducky and Spike turned as they saw their friends come up to them.

"Hay Ducky, how are you doing?" asked Littlefoot in concern.

"I am fine now Littlefoot!" replied the Swimmer in a worried voice, "But my mommy and daddy are a bit shaken up by the incident. He battered daddy right in front of mama and he threatened her!"

"That stinkin' Tar-Pit!" snarled Cera in fury, "He'll pay dearly for this!"

Cera then angrily kicked a small rock away.

"Don't try anything stupid Cera!" begged Littlefoot, "I don't want to see anybody get hurt!"

Cera's dad then marched into the centre of the area and turned to face the other dinosaurs, he then stomped his foot on the ground several times, causing the buzz of chatter to die down.

"Alright, attention everybody!" began the Threehorn in a gruff and grim manner, "Now I don't think that I need to express the seriousness of the situation. Last evening this mystery violent Swimmer invaded Sura and Ruphus's Nesting Area and terrorised them and the young ones, they have been left very shaken by this but claim that the Swimmer is indeed Rolf!"

"It was Rolf!" insisted Sura in a distraught manner, "He wanted to kill my little Ducky, h-he threatened me with a sharp stick, Ruphus was beaten, so i'm telling you we need to take action.

"But that's just what you say," argued Topps, "We can't be expected to just take your word for it, this Swimmer may be just a random Big Mouth, you're obviously distressed from your ordeal."

Some of the residents began chatting amongst themselves, some mumbled in agreement while others mumbles arguments.

"People please calm down!" ordered Grandpa Longneck, causing the chatter to die down once more. The elderly Longneck then turned to face Mr Threehorn, "Now Mr Threehorn while we can assume that this Swimmer isn't Rolf, we can't just tell Sura and Ruphus that they are making it up. But we have a much bigger issue to deal with, that Swimmer has so far evaded all our efforts to capture him, and whoever he may be, we need to find him before another resident has to suffer."

"But how can we even be sure it's him?" retorted the Threehorn in his usual irritated tone, "I fully believe that a Swimmer invaded Sura and Ruphus's Nest and terrorised everyone present, but to suggest that it's a Swimmer who's been dead for over two Cold Times is ridicules!"

"Believe it or not horn-face!" piped up a sinister voice from behind Topps, "It is entirely possible!"

Topps turned in shock and saw Rolf standing just behind him, smirking. The Swimmer then shoved past the Triceratops and came into full view.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Chomper nervously.

"Yep!, yep! yep!" whimpered Ducky.

"So you're the famous Rolf that Ducky has told us so much about," stated Grandma Longneck with barely concealed venom, "We haven't heard anything good!"

"Ahh so you've only heard about me from that overgrown egg," barked Rolf at the Longneck, "Well I can assure you that she's lying, I didn't murder my family, she drove me to killing them!"

"Don't try playing innocent with us!" retorted Ariel, "You were afraid that Judy and Nitha would desert you, even though they had no intention of doing such a thing, so you killed them and killed yourself to escape consequences!"

"And you've no idea how much this has effected Ducky!" cried Sura in fury, "Judy was her only friend, she almost lost the will to live because of what you did, and not to mention the night terrors!"

"She shouldn't have befriended Judy!" snarled Rolf, "She made my sweet little Judy and my dear mate Nitha want to leave even more. They started to try and leave more, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I was driven to desperation, she made me kill Judy and Nitha, and then I killed myself out of fear!"

Ducky felt her blood boiling, how could Rolf stand there and act like the victim. The young Swimmer then marched straight up to Rolf and glared at him hard.

"You are a very horrible Swimmer Rolf!" snapped Ducky, "You invaded my families nest twice, you battered my daddy, you threatened my mommy and you threw me into a rock, then you came back as a spirit and tried to murder me!"

"Stay out of this you filthy excuse of a Big Mouth," barked Rolf, stomping his foot on the ground, "As I always said your parents haven't taught you about when to keep your mouth shut or stay out of other people's business."

The Swimmer then made a swing at Ducky with his tail, but the Swimmer quickly dodged out of the way. Littlefoot and the others then ran straight in front of Ducky and glared up at the older Swimmer.

"Ahhh! so you must be the other little brats who I saw playing with Ducky," said Rolf in an unimpressed manner.

"And you're Rolf!" replied Littlefoot in horror, Well we've learned all about you, I never hoped I'd meet you for real!"

"Well, well Longneck, you really are remarkably smart for your age, aren't you!" snickered Rolf, although he quickly gave them all death glares and went on with his ruthless taunts, "However I must say that you've made a terrible mistake in befriending this pathetic excuse for a Swimmer!"

"Don't you speak of my daughter in that way!" hissed Sura, and she then ran at Rolf and struck him across the face. She then tried to smack him again, but Rolf was ready this time and grabbed her arm, before shoving Sura back, knocking her to the ground.

"Ohhh i'm surprised at you Sura!" mocked Rolf while laughing, "I thought you knew better than to get violent with me or anyone, since you and Ruphus always said that fighting was never the answer!"

"Serves you right for what you did to your family." shouted Cera.

"I did what I did to my family because I didn't want to bear loosing them!" retorted Rolf before pointing a firm finger in Ducky's direction, "And it's all because this vicious overgrown egg stole my family from me. Every day she drew my daughter's attention away from me."

"Ducky was not responsible for what happened to your daughter!" shouted Chomper, "You scared her away with your many death threats, and she didn't want to live with a horrible father like you!"

"Judy no deserve daddy like you!, you always mean to her and Ducky try to protect her so you no threaten her anymore!" added Petrie.

"Ducky did not deserve to loose her friend, because she did nothing to deserve it!" said Ruby.

"None of this was Ducky's fault! if it was anyone's fault at all, it was all yours from the beginning!" finished Littlefoot, "Your paranoia drove you to kill your own family because of your own selfish desire to control them! you only did it to make other Swimmer's lives miserable! you were a disgrace to your herd, you're a coward for killing yourself!, Ducky was just a friend, and is our friend as well, you're a murderer!"

"You're correct Longneck, as I said I killed them because I couldn't bare loosing Judy and Nitha!" answered Rolf, "But that Swimmer made me want to keep Judy away from everyone else, she was a bad influence on my daughter. I'm doing this for Judy and Nitha, they would want revenge!"

"No they wouldn't Rolf!" called out Shoal, "Littlefoot's right!"

Rolf suddenly jerked upright as he heard that voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time. Rolf turned and for the first time noticed Shoal standing there with Aqua and Barnicals.

"S-Shoal!" cried Rolf in surprise, "I-it's really you?"

"Hello little brother," answered Shoal, "I can't believe you've done what you've done, I was hoping for a happy reunion, but I never imagined you'd become this!"

"I never wanted to hurt or kill them Shoal!" replied Rolf in a dangerous manner, "But Ducky was driving them away, and even before Judy befriended her, you abandoned me, you, Aqua and Barnicals left one night and never came back, and it was then that I realised that I couldn't trust anyone, that they would all leave in the end."

"I never wanted to leave you Rolf!" replied Shoal in a distraught voice, "You're my baby brother and I love you, but I had no choice. My mate Hollowhead was a control freak and a bully, I never told you this, but, ... when nobody was watching he was secretly abusing me and the kids, if we did something wrong he would beat me and Aqua and Barnicals and yell at us and threaten to kill us if we left. Then one night I finally had enough and secretly left with the kids."

Rolf was left shocked by this, he had always seen Hollowhead as a pleasant Swimmer, everyone in the herd had, but he never even imagined that he was abusing the only family he had left. "I can't believe this, why didn't you tell me, and what happened to old Hollowhead?"

"He followed us," answered Shoal, "Eventually he found us in a cave and tried to kill Aqua and Barnicals first, but I fought him off and we entered a brutal fight which ended with me throwing him off a cliff. After this we headed back for the forrest, but by the time we arrived the Earthshake happened and everyone was gone. And I never told you because I knew you would get upset and do something stupid"

"By which time I was a spirit," lamented Rolf, "Oh and in case you were wondering, after that little incident with Parsley, I managed to find the remains of my body and used my powers at the cost of loosing them to bring me back to life! So long as I felt no remorse for my actions."

"And you think Judy would've wanted this?" asked Aqua in disgust, "Uncle Rolf, I believed that Ducky was just as guilty, but only because I didn't want to believe that you'd become like daddy, that you'd started becoming paranoid and abusing aunt Nitha, I knew you could get slightly annoyed, but I never knew you'd turn into him."

"NO!" cried Rolf in outrage, "I am nothing like him, I can't be, no! I loved Judy and Nitha, I didn't want them to leave, like our father, and then like our mother who abused us out of grief and tried to feed me to a pack of attacking Sharpteeth. Parsley suggested that murdering them would keep us together."

"Rolf, the violent temper you developed after we left was what drove them away," argued Shoal, "They were terrified of you, you drove Judy's friends away, Nitha likely stayed with you in the hope that you would go back to how you used to be. And as for Parsley, you shouldn't have taken his suggestion, killing is just as bad and is never the answer."

Rolf began to feel a strange sense of doudt, maybe they were right, no he had done the right thing.

"I'll leave now!" snarled the Swimmer before turning to Ducky, "Don't think this is over beak-face!"

And with that, Rolf stormed out of the area and was followed by several Flyers who came back to report that he had left the Great Valley.

"Good riddance!" exclaimed Topps in triumph.

"Oh I'm afraid to say that that may not be the last we see of Rolf!" remarked Grandpa Longneck in concern.

Ducky was still trying to digest what had just happened, she had never known Rolf to act like that before.

"That was certainly different from the Rolf I have known!" remarked Ducky in confusion, "But he is still dangerous, so we must watch ourselves, oh yes!, yes! yes!"

* * *

Later that night, Rolf slowly crept back into the Great Valley, his head still had a nagging voice of doubt.

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" thought Rolf to himself, "But maybe Shoal is right, maybe, ... No! i'm doing the right thing, Ducky must pay for what she's done, I have to make her suffer, make her feel emotional pain like me."

Rolf then got an idea, there was one person in particular he knew that Ducky was very close to one resident in particular and that she would be very upset if something happened to them.

Sura suddenly awoke with a start and sighed slightly as she saw that it was still night, with the Night Circle hanging in the sky, and the sound of Ruphus's loud snores next to her. Sura sat up and stretched, she had been having trouble sleeping ever since Rolf's Nest Invasion, so decided to go to the lake and see if that would help since it always seemed to help Ducky whenever she was feeling restless.

Sura then stood up and silently crept away from her and Ruphus's Sleeping Spot, being careful not to wake her mate up. She then eventually reached the lake area and sat down. The Swimmer then cupped her hands into the water and began washing her face with the cool refreshing liquid.

However unbeknownst to Sura, somebody was watching her from some bushes, the figure then held out a small stone and hurled it at the lake.

Sura jumped and gasped in alarm as she heard a small splash and saw the Night Circle's reflection ripple in the water as small ripples broke the surface.

"Hello!" called out Sura nervously, "Is anybody there?"

The Big Mouth waited several minutes for an answer, but when she didn't receive one Sura assumed that she'd just imagined it, after all she'd been slightly jumpy after the previous evening.

Sura then went back to washing herself with the water, however just as she was beginning to relax something large slammed into her side, knocking Sura to the ground, Sura's fighting instincts kicked in and she began fighting against whatever was trying to pin her, but it was no use as she was rolled on to her stomach and felt something lying on top of her, causing the Swimmer to start whimpering in fear.

"I told you i'd be back." snarled a quiet but familiar voice.

"Rolf!" cried Sura in a mortified whisper, "I thought you left?"

"I came back in," answered Rolf, "Shoal is wrong, Judy would want this, so would Nitha, I-I'm su- I know i'm right."

"You just faltered," pointed out Sura in a voice quivering with fear, "You're actually doubting yourself."

"No i'm not beak-face!" snarled Rolf in fury, "I'm gonna make Ducky suffer for what she's done, I'm going to start by destroying everything and everyone she cares about, starting I think with her precious mommy!"

"No please don't!" pleaded Sura in pure fear, "This is going to destroy Ducky!"

"I don't care Sura!" barked Rolf as he drew a stick and gently brushed it against Sura's shoulder making her shudder, "You should have taught her better manners."

Rolf then stood up and ignoring Sura's terrified pleas gripped her by the crest and dragged the Swimmer further down the stream. Once he reached a wider part of the stream, Rolf let go but quickly slammed his foot down on to Sura's back as she attempted to fight back.

The Swimmer then began whacking Sura with his stick and scratching it, causing several cuts.

"Nooo! please just stop!" begged Sura in a terrified whisper while whimpering in pain, "Don't do this to me, I beg of you!"

"Quiet beak-face!" snapped Rolf, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Rolf then gripped Sura's crest and dragged her kicking and screaming to the river before dunking her face into the water and held her head down for a few moments before lifting it back up. He then rolled Sura on to her back, the Swimmer's eyes widened in fear as Rolf leaned over her.

"Don't kill me, have mercy!" begged Sura.

Rolf ignored her and raised his stick above Sura's chest, grinning wickedly. He then brought it down but suddenly hesitated. The Swimmer could just end it now, his stick was inches away from Sura's chest, but something was holding him back.

Suddenly something large came shrieking and soaring from the sky and began pecking and scratching at Rolf's face with its beak and talons, Rolf flapped his arms about in an attempt to fend the Flyer off.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!" shrieked Ariel in fury.

"Stay out of this beak-brain!" snarled Rolf, "I was just leaving."

Ariel landed on the ground and watched as Rolf ran off into the distance.

"GO ON, SHOO!" bellowed the Flyer, "AND STAY OUT!"

Sura sighed in relief and stood up. Ariel then approached.

"Are you alright Sura?" asked Ariel in concern.

"Are you alright?" asked Sura in a mixture of relief and bewilderment, "I'm fine, aside from a few scratches and bruises, but i've never seen you go crazy like that before."

"I'm sorry Sura, i'm just so mad about him terrorising Petrie and then you and your family!" explained Ariel in a much calmer voice, "Then I was flying about and saw what Rolf was doing, and so I just snapped."

"Thanks for the rescue," said Sura, "But before you came in, Rolf hesitated, he actually hesitated in trying to kill me, I thought that was it for me."

"That is peculiar." remarked Ariel in confusion.

* * *

Rolf was currently dabbing at the scratch marks and beak marks on his face.

"I can't have doubts or hesitation," remarked Rolf in irritation and confusion, "What i'm doing is right, Judy would want this, right, no! stop it, of course she would."

Rolf put the doubting voice to the back of his head and stood up in alarm as a green and blue Fast Biter leapt in front of him and snarled with hungry looks on their faces.

 **"Ohhh, look what we've got here Thud, hay Swimmer, you get lost?" asked Screech in a mocking tone.**

 **"Hahahahahahahaha, looks like he has," agreed Thud in delight, "You made a big mistake coming here beak-face, this is Red-Claw's territory."**

Rolf then watched as Red-Claw stormed in behind his two henchmen.

 **"I'm aware of who this teritory belongs to!" replied Rolf in Sharptooth, stunning the two Fast Biters "Oh yes I can understand you and can speak Sharptooth, learned it from an old Fast Runner.**

 **"That's a neat trick," snarled Red-Claw, "But it won't save you from me and my boys eating you!"**

 **""I would like your help." declared Rolf.**

 **"The male is crazy!" retorted Red-Claw before laughing with Screech and Thud, "Boys, let's finish him!"**

The Three Meat Eaters advanced on Rolf who found himself backed against a wall.

 **"No! wait, I can get you into the Great Valley," yelled Rolf which caused the trio to instantly halt in their tracks, "Ohhh yes, I know all about your quest to find the Great Valley, I heard so from many residents of the Mysterious Beyond."**

 **"Go on!" demanded Red-Claw.**

 **"There is a secret entrance where the great Sharptooth fell," explained Rolf, "Beyond a large cliff is a narrow passageway, which would obviously be a bit small for a Sharptooth, but you could widen it with our strengths combined and our tails."**

 **"He could be lying," suggested Thud.**

 **"No, I sense he's telling the truth," smirked Red-Claw in triumph, "Alright Swimmer, you have a deal, but what's the catch?"**

 **"Before we make an invasion, I need you to help me deal with an annoying Swimmer, who's friends with a bunch of annoying kids! Who's folks sent us over a cliff a while back, we spent several days climbing back up."**

 **"That must be the same Swimmer who's friends have caused us so much trouble in the past," declared Red-Claw, "Of course we'll help!"**

 **"First we're going to need reinforcements." stated Rolf.**

The group of four then laughed in utter delight and wickedness.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was chapter six, I hope you all enjoyed and rem3mber to Read nd Review.**

 **So yeah I know big cliche but I couldn't resist trying my own Red-Claw invades the Great Valley story, and since they've teamed up with Rolf, what do they have planned, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Also, Rolf is starting to have doubts, that could lead to something cool. I couldn't possibly comment.**

 **Credit goes to DiddyKF1 for some of the dialogue and story ideas**

 **Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	8. The Start of Vengeance

**(AN) now here's the point where stuff starts to go down. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and remember to Read And Review.**

 **this chapter as the title implies will set up Rolf's big revenge scheme, credit goes to DiddyKF1 for giving me an idea on how Rolf's Revenge should unfold.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time. All characters and locations are owned by Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The Start of Vengeance**

* * *

Sura and Ariel were still sat by the river, when suddenly they heard running footsteps and turned to see Ducky, Spike, Ruphus, Ducky's other siblings, Marina, Juno, Hollow, Bubbles, Shoal, Aqua, Barnicals, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot's Grandparents, Topps and Tria came running towards them.

"Mama, are you alright?" asked Ducky in deep concern as she ran up to her mom who wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I'm okay dear!" answered Sura, although she sounded a bit shaken up.

"What happened Sura?" asked Ruphus as he nuzzled his mate.

"I-I went to get a drink of water because I couldn't sleep," began Sura in a nervous manner, "T-then Rolf ambushed me and tried to k-kill me."

Ruphus and the others gasped in horror, the male Swimmer then noticed the nasty looking scars on Sura's back, he then turned towards Marina. "Go get some herbs and tree stars so that I can tend to those wounds." asked Ruphus.

"Sure thing Ruphus!" replied Marina before rushing off to get them.

"That stinking son of a tar pit!" roared Topps in fury before stomping his foot down, "We need to find him and deal with him once and for all."

"That will be easier said than done Mr Threehorn!" stated Grandpa Longneck in dismay, "Rolf could be anywhere out in the Mysterious Beyond, and due to it being a very big place, we won't know where to start."

"But there was something strange though," said Sura, "Just when Rolf was about to k-kill me, he hesitated, he actually hesitated as though he couldn't do it, then earlier, he couldn't decide wether what he was doing was right or not."

"I saw it myself just before diving at him!" confirmed Ariel.

"That is very strange for him indeed," said Grandma Longneck, "But I think after Marina gets back, we should all go back to sleep."

Soon after this, Marina returned with some tree stars and herbs, which Ruphus began using on Sura's wounds. After he was done, the groups departed for their Nesting Areas and Ducky and her family returned to their own Nesting Area.

Ducky lay down in her Sleeping Spot and snuggled up next to Spike who was already fast asleep, Ducky was now feeling afraid, Rolf was trying to hurt her and her family, he'd already tried to kill her mom after torturing her, and who knows what he'd try next. After several minutes, the young girl closed her eyes and drifted off into an uncomfartable sleep.

* * *

Ducky suddenly awoke with a start, Spike had stopped snoring and was awake as well, it was still night time, but the sky was now filled with dark, ominous looking sky puffies. The young Swimmer gasped in fright as she heard what sounded like someone stepping on a twig and snapping it.

"What in the world was that?" asked a confused Sura as she and Ruphus bolted up into sitting positions.

"I'll go see what it was!" whispered Ruphus as he stood up and exited the Nesting Area.

Ducky's other siblings woke up and they along with Ducky, Spike and Sura waited in anticipation. After a few minutes, they heard a low growling sound, followed by an agonised groaning and finally a loud thud as something large hit the ground.

"Ruphus?" called Sura in concern.

Suddenly a large Swimmer figure entered the area, but it wasn't Ruphus, Ducky, Spike and her other siblings screamed in fear as Rolf once again marched into their Nesting Area, his stick and face stained with blood. Sura instinctively ran in front of her children, blocking them from the Swimmers view, Sura then gasped in fear as ten Fast Biters emerged from bushes, surrounding them.

"Oh my! this is not good, it is not!" cried Ducky in a panicky whisper, "No!, no! no!"

"You murdered Ruphus!" yelled Sura in horrified fury, tears streaming down her face, "I won't let you hurt Ducky or any of my other children."

"I'm afraid you have no choice," sneered Rolf before indicating the Fast Biters, "Boys, you know what to do."

As one, the Fast Biters lunged at Ducky who tried to run, but it was no use as one grabbed her in their hand and pinned her to the ground. Ducky watched in horror as Sura attempted to fight off the Fast Biters but it was no use as Sura was brought down next to Ducky on her knees with two of the Meat Eaters holding her down while she struggled.

The remaining Fast Biters herded the other Swimmer children who were trembling in fear and sat them down just in front of Sura and Ducky, Rolf then came up behind them, weilding his stick.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Ducky in a voice quivering with fear, "Leave my brothers and sisters alone!"

"Unleashing my revenge, you pathetic, overgrown egg!" declared Rolf in a sinister voice, "I'm not going to kill you just yet, first i'm going to make you watch as I destroy everyone and everything you love."

"Please don't hurt my babies!" begged Sura in a mortified voice, "They're innocent, leave them out of this, they have nothing to-

One of the Fast Biters holding her scratched Sura in the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"SILENCE!" roared Rolf in fury, causing Ducky to shudder in fear, "This is what you get for taking away my family, you little brat, so Sura be like your daughter and shut up!"

Rolf then raised his stick above Opal and brought it down.

Ducky's eyes widened in horror as she heard Opal groan in agony. "NOOOOOO!" she wailed as she saw Opal's now lifeless blood stained body, "Do not do this Rolf! please! I beg of you, spare my mama and siblings, take me."

"Quiet beak-face!" growled Rolf.

Sura's eyes were wide and swimming with tears as she saw what Rolf was doing and watched as each of her children fell to the ground lifeless and bloody, until finally only Spike was left.

"Please don't kill him! don't kill him!" pleaded Sura in a mortified whisper.

"Why would you care so much for the Spiketail?" questioned Rolf in irritation, "He isn't even the same species, he's a glut, they all are."

Ducky and Sura wailed in horror as Rolf raised the stick and Spike groaned in agony before lying limp in a pool of blood.

"SPIKE! NNNNNOOOOOO!" screamed Ducky in distraught horror, "Please Rolf, spare my mama, it is me you want."

"It is indeed," answered Rolf, but your mommy is next!"

The two Fast Biters then let go of Sura who instantly charged at Rolf and swung her tail, striking him in the chest, the male Swimmer staggered but remained standing.

"No mama, do not try and fight hm," pleaded Ducky in a terrified voice, "Run!"

"I can handle him dear!" said Sura gently before Rolf's tail suddenly whacked her in the face, causing her to cover it.

Rolf swung his tail again and struck Sura in the back, causing her to fall on to her face, the Swimmer attempted to stand, but Rolf roughly shoved her to the ground, he then moved round to her rear and dragged the Swimmer backwards by the tail, he then stopped and began scratching and whacking Ducky's mom with his stick, ignoring her terrified and hysterical pleas.

"MAMA!" wailed Ducky in a distraught voice, "Don't kill her please!"

The mad Big Mouth ignored Ducky and rolled Sura on to her front, he then crawled on top of her and Sura began trying to push him off, but it was no use and Rolf raised his stick high.

"Nooo!, nooo!" begged Sura in a panicked voice as she tried to keep the stick away, "No!, no! noooohh!"

Ducky could only watch in horror at what was happening, her mom's terrified pleas ringing in her ears, soon they turned to agonised screams and groans, after a few minutes, Sura was now silent on the ground, unmoving in a pool of blood.

"YOU MONSTER!" screamed Ducky as tears streamed down her face.

The Fast Biter then released it's grip on Ducky, Rolf then walked over to Ducky and placed his foot lightly on her chest.

"Now, it's time for you to die!" snickered the Big Mouth.

He then raised his stick above Ducky and brought it down. The Area was soon filled with Ducky's terrified and agonised screams.

* * *

Ducky screamed in fear as she bolted upright and came back to reality, where she found herself in her Sleeping Spot, and Spike was sleeping soundly next to her. The young Swimmer then began to softly sob into her hands.

"Scary sleep story dear?" asked a gentle and concerned voice.

Ducky looked up and saw Sura looking at her with a concerned smile.

"Oh mama, it was horrible, it was, it was," sniffed Ducky in a distraught voice, "Rolf and a bunch of Fast Biters i-invaded our nest and k-killed daddy, then they made us w-watch as Rolf killed my brothers and sisters, then he tortured and k-killed you right in front of me, ... and then, ... and then-

Ducky couldn't hold her emotions in any longer and began wailing in despair, Sura gently scooped her daughter up into her arms and cuddled her while rocking her gently and rubbing the young Swimmer's back.

Ducky also felt another feeling welling up inside her, it was anger, anger at Rolf for terrorising her and her whole family, making her feel scared, and all because he was convinced that she was the cause of Judy and Nitha's murders, she wanted payback for what he'd done.

* * *

The next day, Ducky was out playing with her friends, she still felt troubled by her sleep story, but both her parents had told her not to worry about it, except she was worried, it had left her feeling vengeful which wasn't in her nature at all, the Big Mouth was always willing to forgive and forget, but Rolf was different, he had committed some of the worst crimes imaginable, making it impossible for Ducky to forgive him.

"Littlefoot, can I ask you something?" asked Ducky innocently.

"Sure, what's troubling you?" questioned Littlefoot.

"I do not mean to upset you by bringing back bad memories," began Ducky, "But when your mommy was killed by Sharptooth, did you want revenge on Sharptooth and want to kill him?"

Littlefoot was left stunned by this question, but decided to answer anyway. "Well, after my mom got killed protecting me and Cera from Sharptooth, I assumed he'd been killed falling into the big underground," began Littlefoot, "But then of course I was proven wrong, but even after I was proven wrong by Cera, I still didn't want revenge or want to deliberately kill him."

"You did not?" asked Ducky in surprise, "But what about just before we reached the Great Valley and you got us to all lure him on top of that cliff and we pushed a boulder on him, knocking him into the water, that killed him."

"I only did that because I knew that if we had just crept past him, he would've smelled us, tracked us down and eaten us, and would've also gotten into the Great Valley," confessed Littlefoot, "And also, when I was younger, my mom and Grandparents taught me that revenge is a terrible thing, that no matter what someone does, we should never seek vengeance or wish death or something ad upon them, why are you asking?"

"Because last night after mama was attacked, I had a scary sleep story where Rolf invaded our nest, killed daddy and forced me and my mama to watch as he killed my brothers and sisters, he did!, he did!" sighed Ducky in a scared manner, "T-then he made me watch as he tortured and killed mama, t-then he killed me, he has left me feeling scared-ed and humiliated, and now I want to kill him."

The others all gasped in horror at this, they had never expected this kind of reaction from Ducky of all people.

"You want revenge on Rolf!" cried Bubbles in shock, "Ducky, how could you even think of such a thing?"

"H-he murdered Judy and her mommy," retorted the female Swimmer in a dangerous tone, "And he has terrorised me and my family ever since he knew us, I do not want to go on feeling scared-ed and looking over my shoulder, just in case he is there for the rest of my life!"

Cera stepped back nervously, deciding not to say anything in case Ducky blew her top like when she told them about Judy and Nitha.

"Ducky, listen, revenge is a terrible thing to think about," explained Ruby, "Trust me, I know how it feels to want revenge so badly, but revenge can twist you and eventually turn you into something nasty, just look at Rolf himself for a good example, or Stealth!"

"I may not like uncle Rolf now for what he's become," said Aqua, "But even I wouldn't wish death upon him, he's still my uncle at the end of the day, and you can pick your friends, but you can't pick family!"

"Just like me uncle Pterano, and Ducky, if you kill, you become no better than him," stated Petrie in a panicky voice, "You think this what Judy would want?"

Petrie instantly realised his mistake, and slowly backed away while trembling in fear as Ducky marched towards him, an expression of anger plastered on to her face.

"Ahhh!, Ducky, me sorry!" whimpered Petrie in fear, "Petrie no mean anything by comment, me swear!, what me gonna say is, could you even kill Rolf!, if you get him and try kill him, you even go through with it?"

Ducky faltered at this, and her scowl melted, the Swimmer let out a sigh, Petrie and the others were right.

"I am sorry you guys," sighed Ducky apologetically, "You are alright, Rolf may have caused me and my family a lot of pain, but even he does not deserve to die, and Judy would never want me to seek revenge, she would not, she would not, yep!, yep! yep!"

* * *

Later on, Rolf, Red-Claw, Screech and Thud had scaled up a large cliff area, overlooking a large pond area, which had a rotting Sharptooth skeleton resting on its back at the bottom with a large boulder pinned to its crushed ribcage, the pond was swarming with an army of Fast Biters who Red-Claw had contacted along with a dozen Flying Sharpteeth.

 **"Well there it is," stated Rolf in triumph, indicating the narrow tunnel that led into the Great Valley.**

 **"Yes, now at last me and my army can march on this Valley and have ourselves a feast," declared Red-Claw wickedly, "BOYS! Let's widen this tunnel."**

 **"No!" yelled the Swimmer in protest, "Not yet, first I want to begin my revenge plan by not only hurting that horrid beak-face, but also by ridding the Great Valley of its one defence, the one thing that's always in your way whenever you attempt an invasion."**

 **"Those damn kids," snarled Red-Claw before snickering, "Yes, those overgrown eggs have always been the one to foil our plans, to get rid of them, would ensure our victory."**

 **"Indeed!" replied Rolf, "And I have a very specific plan in mind, so I want you to listen very carefully."**

Red-Claw, Screech and Thud leaned in and listened as Rolf whispered and explained his plan, the four then grinned in delight and triumph before laughing wickedly.

* * *

Several nights later, everything was calm once again in the Great Valley, security had been disbanded as it was felt Rolf wouldn't come back, and Ducky had left all ideas of revenge behind. However little did anybody know that Rolf had been bidding his time and waiting for the right moment, he had recently found a blocked off entrance into the cave of Many Voices which would lead straight into the Valley, he had then sent a dozen of Red-Claw's Fast Biters into the entrance where they soon entered the Valley, followed by a large number of Flying Sharpteeth flying over the Great Wall.

 **"You remember the plan?" asked one of the Fast Biters to the other.**

 **"Yes I do!" retorted the other, "Come on, let's do this!"**

The two Meat Eaters raced across the green plains of the Valley, they then quietly crept into Littlefoot's Nesting Area, spying the young Longneck sleeping comfortably in his Sleeping Spot. The Fast Biters walked up to the sleeping Longneck and got on either side before gently lifting him up and carrying him away from the Nesting Area.

* * *

Over at Cera's Nesting Area, two more Fast Biters were dragging the sleeping, orange Threehorn away from her Sleeping Spot, the pair stopped dragging and looked nervously at Tricia who seemed to be stirring, before falling back to sleep, causing the two &ast Biters to sigh in relief.

* * *

Unbeknownst to a sleeping Ducky, her scary sleep story of Fast Biters in her home was coming true as a pair scooped her Swimmer sibling up before carrying them away in their arms. Several Fast Biters then lifted Spike up and carried the snoring Spiketail away, Ducky simply let her head fall gently on to the grass. Another Fast Biter then followed the others, carrying a sleeping Juno, Hollow and Bubbles in its arms.

* * *

A Flying Sharptooth swooped down into the cave area where Petrie and his family lived, it then crept over to where Petrie was and grabbed the Flyer in its talons, before soaring off with him, causing the Pteranodon's Snuggling Stick to fall gently to the foot of the cave entrance.

* * *

Two more Fast Biters snuck into the Secret Caverns and came across Chomper's and Ruby's Sleeping Spots where the Meat Eater and Fast Runner were fast asleep. The two Meat Eaters grabbed Chomper and Ruby and carried them out of the Caverns.

Rolf, Red-Claw, Screech, Thud and the rest of the army were waiting when suddenly they saw the group return, carrying their sleeping captors.

"Excellent!" sneered Rolf, "That's the whole lot of them, quick take them to the area I told you to place them in."

The Fast Biters and Flying Sharpteeth all roared and laughed in delight, before heading off to the destination.

 **"Soon, the Great Valley will be at my mercy!" declared Red-Claw in a twisted manner, "Now that those kids are out of the way, we can launch our invasion when the time comes!"**

The Sharptooth then licked his lips before laughing.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was chapter Seven, I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to Read And Review.**

 **So yeah, Rolf has come up with a pretty wicked way of hurting Ducky, i'm sure she and the parents will be in for quite a shock when they wake up the next morning, as will Ducky.**

 **Credit to Keijo6 for allowing me to reference Separate Ways which is a really good story and I highly recommend you check it out if you haven't already.**

 **Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	9. Red-Claw's Triumph

**(AN) so here's the next chapter of Swimmer's Revenge, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

 **This chapter will feature the parents reactions to the missing children, and their plan for dealing with it, and will also feature Red-Claw and his army, ... well this chapter title will give you a hint.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time. All characters and locations are owned by Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Red-Claw's Triumph**

* * *

Ducky could feel herself coming to, as she lay in her soft sleeping spot, her head in the grass. The Swimmer suddenly became more alert and opened her eyes as she realised that something was wrong, she couldn't feel Spike cuddling up against her, or here his loud sleep rumbles.

Ducky sat bolt up right and looked behind her, her face turning to confusion, Spike wasn't in his sleeping spot.

"Spike!" called out Ducky in confusion, "Spike! where are you baby brother?"

The Big Mouth stood up and began searching around the Nesting Area in an attempt to locate the Spiketail, however after a few minutes, she had no luck and so wandered over to her other siblings sleeping spot to ask them if they knew where Spike was.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen-

Ducky suddenly stopped and gasped in horror as she saw that her brothers and sisters were also not in their sleeping spot, the Swimmer bolted over to her parents sleeping spot and began nudging them.

"Mama, daddy wake up," cried Ducky loudly as she nudged Sura and Ruphus's sleeping forms, "Wake up now please! this is an emergency, it is, it is."

Ducky quickly stepped back as Sura and Ruphus yawned and stretched, before gazing down at Ducky in slight confusion.

"Good morning Ducky!" greeted Ruphus, what's the matter?"

"Spike, Echo, Opal, Rapid, Diver, Spinner, Sandy and Ray are gone!" explained Ducky in alarm, "I woke up and can't find them anywhere!"

"WHAT!" both parents cried in alarm.

The couple then stood up and began frantically dashing around the area, calling their other kids names and looking under bushes, after few minutes, they stopped with no luck.

"Where could they be?" asked Sura in a panicky voice.

"I don't know dear!" answered her mate in deep concern, "They wouldn't have just wandered off!"

Suddenly they heard approaching feet, and the three turned to see Marina enter the area, looking very distraught.

"Marina? what's the matter?" asked Sura in concern as she and Ruphus ran up to their friend.

"It's Juno, Hollow and Bubbles!" cried Marina in a terrified manner, "They've disappeared."

"What!" cried Sura in alarm, "That's very strange, because Spike and our other children have vanished as well."

The group were abruptly brought out of their thoughts by a loud terrified screech, "PETRIE!" shrieked Ariel's panicked voice, "PETRIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh no!, Petrie must be missing as well!" stated Ducky as she looked up and saw Ariel flying through the sky, the Flyer then spotted the group below and swooped down to join them.

"Ariel, our kids except Ducky are missing as well," explained Sura in a distraught manner, "Have Petrie's siblings vanished as well?"

"Thankfully not," answered Ariel glumly, "I found Petrie's snuggling stick discarded at our cave entrance, his brothers and sisters don't seem to care that he's gone, ... a couple of them even said, ... t-they hoped he would never come back, ... a-and that we were better off without him."

"That's terrible," stated Sura in horror.

Shoal then entered the area and Sura explained the situation.

"I think someone may have taken them." suggested Shoal, "Someone or a whole bunch of someone's have snuck in and have deliberately picked Spike, Ducky's other siblings, Juno, Hollow, Bubbles and Petrie out."

"But what for?" asked Ruphus in utter confusion, "Why would they specifically pick-

"LITTLEFOOT!" yelled Grandpa Longneck in concern.

"CERA!" bellowed Mr Threehorn in alarm.

* * *

At this the group wandered away from the nesting area and spotted Littlefoot's grandparents, Topps, Tria and Tricia looking about the area with panicked and worried looks on their faces.

"Littlefoot and Cera too?" cried Ducky in a voice quivering with fear, "Oh no! no! no!"

Sura and the others wandered over to the other adults.

"I'll take it you woke up this morning and couldn't find Littlefoot or Cera?" asked Sura in concern.

"Yeah," replied Topps before taking on a confused tone, "How do you know about that?"

"Spike and Ducky's other siblings have gone missing as well." answered Ducky's mom in a distraught voice.

"Juno, Hollow and Bubbles are also gone." said Marina in concern.

"Petrie as well," stated Ariel with a distraught tone, wiping a few tears away, "All I found was his snuggling stick by the entrance to our cave."

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Grandma Longneck in shock, "What do you think has happened?"

As the adults debated, Ducky thought of a horrifying idea, the only ones to be taken were her siblings, Juno, Hollow, Bubbles, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie and Spike, she wasn't sure about Chomper and Ruby, but she was willing to bet that they'd gone as well, the Swimmer then turned to Grandpa Longneck.

"Grandpa Longneck, did you try getting Chomper and Ruby to help?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact we did," replied the elderly Longneck gravely, "However i'm afraid to say that they have vanished also."

Ducky clapped her hands to her mouth, she now felt as though a ton of boulders had dropped on her, this statement now confirmed her theory. "Ummm, Grandpa Longneck!" continued Ducky, "I think I may have a theory on what has happened and who took my friends and siblings and why."

"And what is that?" asked Grandpa Longneck curiously.

"I believe that Rolf has gotten some Fast-Biters to sneak in here and they have taken everyone, that is why Tricia and Petrie's other siblings have not been taken, it is, it is," explained Ducky in a terrified whisper, her hands on her cheeks, "Rolf has done this to get at me, to hurt me, he has, he has."

"That's a very disturbing theory," remarked Topps, "And sadly very likely, well what do we do?"

"Call a meeting?" suggested Ariel.

"No!" replied Grandpa Longneck, "There is no point, we need to try and find the children."

"And we've got a far greater problem," snarled Topps, "If Ducky's right then what if Rolf sends those Fast-Biters back in here and kidnaps Petrie's siblings and Tricia!"

Tria gasped in horror at the thought, she then gently nuzzled Tricia.

The Swimmers and Ariel watched as the Threehorns and Longnecks talked in hushed tones, their faces soon turning grim before solemnly nodding in agreement, they then turned to face the others.

"We have all come to a decision and it isn't one we take lightly," stated Grandma Longneck.

"We feel it best that we banish Ducky from the Great Valley." informed Grandpa Longneck in a serious manner.

"WHAT!" yelled Sura in outrage, "You can't let my daughter go out there on her own, there's so much danger."

"Calm down Sura!" said Grandpa Longneck, "We were only meaning until Rolf is dealt with and we would never send a child out there on their own, either you or Ruphus will accompany her."

"I'll go." declared Sura.

"But Sura! surely we can't just exile you both," argued Ruphus.

"I'm afraid we've got no choice dear!" replied his mate, "I'll protect Ducky, you have to stay here and wait to see if the kids come back."

"Okay!" sniffled Ruphus.

"Goodbye daddy!" said Ducky in a distraught voice, "I shall miss you, I shall, I shall."

Ruphus began crying silently as he bent down and gently nuzzled his daughter, he and his mate then nuzzled each other and hugged.

"Goodbye, Aqua, Barnicals!" said Ducky, letting the tears fall.

"Oh Ducky!" lamented Aqua, "I wish I'd been nicer from the start."

"Do not let the past haunt you," said Ducky, "It is never worth it, oh no!, no! no!"

Ducky then silently walked up to Ariel and allowed the Flyer to wrap her arms around her in a hug, Ducky then approached the Threehorns and received a nuzzle from all three, which made her giggle slightly, Ducky was then nuzzled by Littlefoot's grandparents, Sura then scooped Ducky up into her arms and walked away, the others looking at her glumly, tears streaming down their faces.

Eventually Sura left with Ducky through the north entrance, however as they were leaving they failed to notice the large Flying Sharptooth perched on a ledge and observing them intently, he then chuckled evily before flying off.

* * *

As Littlefoot began to stir, he immediately began to sense that something was wrong, the ground beneath him was hard, unlike his sleeping spot meaning he was no longer in his sleeping spot, the Longneck's eyes snapped open and he stood up and looked around, only to find himself in a large cave like area.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" called Littlefoot, "Cera?"

The young Longneck began to tremble slightly as the eerie silence continued, after a few more minutes a familiar and confused voice called out to him. "Littlefoot?" called the voice.

The leaf eater turned and sighed in relief as Cera approached him, looking equally as confused and scared as he was.

"Cera! i'm glad to see you," sighed Littlefoot, "Where are we?"

"I've no idea," answered Cera earnestly, "But, ... littlefoot I'm not the only one here."

Suddenly the sound of many approaching feet reached the pairs ears, Littlefoot gasped in shock at the sight of Spike, Ducky's siblings, Juno, Hollow and Bubbles approaching, they too seemed just as confused as Littlefoot and Cera were.

"You guys as well?" cried the Longneck in shock.

Suddenly something small and brown flew at Littlefoot and grabbed a hold of his neck while trembling with fear, the leaf-eater looked down at Petrie.

"Oh Littlefoot! Petrie so happy to see you," said Petrie in a voice quivering with fear, "Me suddenly wake up in cave without me snuggling stick, Petrie brothers and sisters probably no even worry about me, only mama be worried."

"We have to get out of here and find our way back to the Great Valley," stated Juno in a scared manner, "Before something really nasty finds-

The last word had barely escaped the Swimmer's mouth when suddenly there was a low, sinister growling followed by what sounded like rippling water.

"What be that?" whimpered Petrie, taking off into the air.

"I don't know," whispered Littlefoot, "But let's not hang around to find out."

The Longneck indicated towards a nearby cave entrance where daylight was breaking through, without hesitating for even a moment the kids bolted towards the exit only to stop as a large blue Fast-Biter leapt out in front of them causing the gang to scream in terror and run back into the water area, the Fast-Biter did not persue.

"Why's it just standing there?" asked Ruby in confusion.

"Oh, I think it's because of that." replied Chomper in horror while pointing.

Everyone looked to where Chomper was pointing and gasped in alarm at the large black fin poking out of the water and edging slowly towards the group, creating large ripples as it moved, making those same sinister growling noises.

* * *

Over at the narrow entrance the Fast-Biters were making great progress, smashing their tails into the tunnel with help from Red-Claw, it wouldn't be long now until they were through and would storm the Great Valley, suddenly a large Flying Sharptooth swooped down in front of Red-Claw and Rolf.

" **I bring news," stated the meat-eater.**

 **"Speak." replied Red-Claw.**

 **"It seems like your plan has gone somewhat wrong," began the Flying Sharptooth, "The Threehorns and Longnecks have banished that Swimmer and her mother from the Great Valley."**

 **"Excellent!" exclaimed Rolf in surprising triumph.**

 **"I don't mean to seem dumb, but how is this in any way a good thing?" questioned Screech in confusion.**

 **"Things are going exactly according to plan," answered Red-Claw in a sinister manner, "Those brats are trapped in the cave with a Fast-Biter and Swimming Sharptooth, and Sura and her overgrown egg are at their most vulnerable with none of their friends around to protect them, me and Rolf accurately predicted how the adults would react, Rolf spent a few days observing and knew how they would react, so that's why we kidnapped the brats."**

 **"Ohhhhh, that makes sense." commented Thud.**

 **"Now I must borrow some of your Fast-Biters," explained Rolf, "We've got a little surprise for Ducky!"**

Red-Claw, Screech, Thud and the rest of his army watched as Rolf dashed off with a sizeable number of Fast-Biters.

 **"Are you seriously still going to work with him?" asked Screech.**

 **"Oh don't worry Screech, I never said I would hold up to that promise." replied Red-Claw.**

In truth once they had taken the Valley and devoured those pathetic, peaceful leaf-eaters, Red-Claw planned on killing Rolf and eating him with Screech and Thud.

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, a meeting was held to discuss the situation, unfortunately the residents were unhappy with Topps' decision after Ruphus had told them.

"You banished Ducky and Sura into the Mysterious Beyond without consulting the others first?" thundered Mr Thicknose in outrage, "We should have had a meeting about this sooner."

"We had no choice Thicknose!" spat Topps, "Tricia and Petrie's other siblings were in danger, there was every chance that these Fast-Biters could come back and take them, and I'm not prepared to loose any more kids."

"But it still seems rash," argued Ruphus, "My daughter and mate are out their alone, and goodness knows what could happen."

"Sura is a very strong and capable fighter," reminded Grandpa Longneck in a reassuring tone, "She will be fine Ruphus, and while me and the others don't like this decision any more than the rest of you do, we believe that Sura will try to find the young ones."

"I hope you're right." retorted Ruphus before stomping off.

"This meeting is dismissed." declared Topps before stomping his foot down.

* * *

In a large grassy meadow of the Mysterious Beyond Sura was wandering about with purpous, Ducky was in her arms looking confused.

"Mama! where exactly are we going?" asked Ducky curiously.

"We're going to try and find the kids dear!" answered Sura as though it were obvious, she then saw the look of surprise that crossed her daughter's face, "Ducky! did you honestly think i'd let us be banished into the Mysterious Beyond and not have a plan of action?"

"Oh, I did not think of that," admitted Ducky, "I am sorry mama!"

"That's alright dear!" said Sura in a sweet voice.

The older Swimmer then licked Ducky and started tickling her and nuzzling her gently which caused Ducky to burst into hysterical giggles.

"S-stop it mama! i-it tickles." giggled the Swimmer in delight.

Sura laughed as well, after a few minutes she stopped and the two continued through a mountainous area, both Swimmers failed to notice the pair of eyes watching intently.

* * *

Back in the Great Valley Ruphus was laying on his back in the water, his hands rested behind his head, the Swimmer suddenly looked up at the large mountain that housed the entrance to the Great Valley that his daughter and friends had used when they first arrived and noticed dozens of small stones plopping into the water.

"Now what?" asked Ruphus in confusion.

Ruphus watched in fascinated horror as the stones became much more frequent, suddenly the whole mountain seemed to shake but the ground wasn't shaking, indicating to the Big Mouth that this wasn't an Earthshake, suddenly large cracks began to spread like spider webs and almost instantly the entrance part of the mountain collapsed spilling rubble down into the water, Ruphus's eyes widened in horror and he leapt out of the way just in time, Ruphus looked up and gasped in horror at the massive pile of rubble, it would take ages to shift all that.

 **RRRRRROOOOOOAAARRRR!**

Ruphus looked up and his blood ran cold as he saw a sight that had only existed in his worst nightmares. "Oh no!" he exclaimed in a horrified whisper.

Lining the area where the entrance used to be were about a dozen Fast-Biters, they suddenly began pouring down the ruined mountain in a stampede and Ruphus instantly ran, he then looked up at the sound of cries and saw Flying Sharpteeth filling the skies, the Swimmer turned and positioned himself into a fighting stance, even though he knew he was outnumbered.

"Come and get me you big bullies!" cried Ruphus in determination, but with a hint of fear before gulping.

The Big Mouth unleashed a battle cry and charged at the advancing army, he swung his tail out, managing to take a few of the Fast-Biters down, unfortunately one Fast-Biter leapt on to his tail and bit down hard while digging its claws in causing Ruphus to howl in pain, Ruphus continued to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks but soon he realised that there were to many, several of the meat-eaters leapt on Ruphus and began biting and scratching causing him to wail in pain, the Big Mouth then crashed to the ground, pinned down by the Fast-Biters and watched on helplessly as the rest charged past him.

"No!" gasped Ruphus in despair, tears welling up in his eyes, "This, ... can't, ... happen."

Ruphus felt his strength drain as several of the Flying Sharpteeth dove down and pecked and scratched at him, after several minutes the attacks stopped and Ruphus lay there bloody and bruised, the Fast-Biters who had pinned him began snickering, they then grabbed the Swimmer by his crest and dragged him over to the lake, after letting go they pushed Ruphus's side, causing his now battered and feeble body to roll into the water and gently sink to the bottom, Ruphus desperately gasped for air, but the world around him melted into a mixture of black and red and he knew nothing more.

* * *

The army of meat-eaters had wasted no time in taking the Great Valley, the other residents had been horrified when the army had come charging in, a majority of them fled, some protecting their children while doing so, but some were unlucky and were downed by the Fast-Biters or Flying Sharpteeth, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Topps, Tria, Tricia, Shoal, Aqua, Barnicals and Mr Thicknose were now surrounded by a dozen of the Fast-Biters and Flying Sharpteeth, Ariel lay slumped in a corner surrounded by her terrified children, she had attempted to escape but was knocked out.

"How did this happen?" asked a terrified Grandma Longneck.

"I'm not sure my dear!" replied an equally scared Grandpa Longneck.

The adults all gasped in alarm as they felt the ground shake with heavy footfalls, a large shadow loomed over them and they cried out in horror at the sight of Red-Claw towering over them.

 **"Now you fear me leaf-eaters!" roared Red-Claw in triumph, "You thought your home was safe from me, but as you can see I've finally gained entry."**

"How did you get in?" asked Mr Threehorn, trembling with rage.

"They got help from me." sneered Rolf as he walked out in front of Red-Claw, grinning wickedly.

"ROLF! what have you done with our children?" asked Grandpa Longneck in outrage.

"Oh don't worry about them Longneck," answered Rolf with a sinister tone, "They'll be just fine for now, but I'm sure it won't be long until they meet their fates."

"Rolf! how could you?" cried Shoal, sounding betrayed.

"This is all for Judy!" stated Rolf, "I'm su- I know she would be proud and would want this, but don't worry Shoal, my f4iends have agreed to spare you, Aqua and Barnicals, I wouldn't let any harm come to them."

"But you know deep inside that that isn't true," argued Shoal, you nearly said it yourself, you only think that Judy and Nitha would've wanted this, they wouldn't Rolf, not even for a moment."

"ENOUGH!" screamed Rolf in fury, "I've no time for this, I've an appointment to keep with Ducky and Sura!"

And with that Rolf stormed off.

"Wait a minute where's Ruphus?" asked Marina in horror.

"I'll go find him." stated Shoal, "Keep an eye on the kids for me."

Shoal placed her two children on the ground, they then ran over to Marina, the group looked around at the huge army that now filled the Great Valley, and the few dead corpses that littered the ground, they would never take them all down.

* * *

In the mysterious cave Littlefoot and the others were running through the cave area in an attempt to escape the Swimming Sharptooth, however it was very fast, managing to cut off their escape routes every time, eventually it rounded up the scattered group like a herd and cornered them in a dead end.

"Littlefoot! what do we do?" asked Cera in fear.

"I've no idea." answered Littlefoot.

The group of terrified children watched on as the Swimming Sharptooth slowly surfaced revealing it's sinister grin before slowly advancing on them, Littlefoot and the others all let out terrified screams.

* * *

Sura continued her and Ducky's trek through th Mysterious Beyond when suddenly a Fast-Biter leapt out in front of her, causing Sura to stop and gasp in shock, she turned to run back the way but her blood turned to ice when several more Fast-Biters came up behind her, growling and snapping their jaws.

"Quick Ducky run!" whispered Sura in a panicky manner, "I'll handle this."

"But mama! I cannot just leave you." cried Ducky in a mortified voice, "Oh no! no! no!"

"Go now!" ordered her mom, placing Ducky down and ushering her towards a small rock.

The young Swimmer reluctantly dashed over to the rock and crouched down behind it.

Sura went into a fighting stance and charged at the Fast-Biters, she kicked, punched and swung her tail, taking out several of the carnivores, however more of them kept coming and the Swimmer soon grew exhausted, suddenly two Fast-Biters seemingly leapt out of nowhere and knocked Sura to the ground, pinning her by the arms, Sura's eyes widened in horror as Rolf suddenly entered the area wielding a sharp stick.

"Well, well, well Sura, nice to see you again." remarked Rolf as he approached the struggling Big Mouth.

"I knew you were a slimy traitor amongst us Swimmers, but now you're working with Fast-Biters." growled Sura in horror.

"Yes, they've been very helpful," remarked Rolf, "They're part of Red-Claw's army, yes I should probably mention that I helped that Sharptooth and his friends successfully storm the Great Valley, all those pathetic leaf-eaters are now at their mercy."

Sura felt as though someone had just punched her in the face, she was now terrified for Ruphus and all the others, they could be dead, she was just about to say something when suddenly.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Ducky in terror.

"DUCKY!" yelled Sura in terror as she looked over and saw a Fast-Biter holding a struggling Ducky in its hand, suddenly the Fast-Biter pinned Ducky to the ground where she could now see her mom.

"Please do not hurt my mama Rolf!" pleaded Ducky in horror.

"Shut it beak-face!" snapped Rolf, "I'm su- know that Judy will be proud of me for this.

"You really aren't sure are you?" asked Sura in a voice quivering with fear.

"YES I AM." bellowed Rolf, slapping Sura across the face, "I'm gonna make Ducky suffer, first i'm going to kill you and make her watch, then i'm going to take her back to the Great Valley and let her see the devastation and carnage, then i'm going to kill her and avenge Judy and Nitha!"

Rolf then raised his stick and began whacking and scratching Sura with it, ignoring her terrified pleas, he then crawled on top of her and raised the stick above her chest.

"No! please don't kill me, don't kill me," begged Sura in a horrified manner while trying to keep the stick away, "Don't do this to Ducky please!"

Rolf broke free of Sura's grip and raised the stick, ready to deliver the killing blow, Sura closed her eyes, whimpering in fear and preparing for the end.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was chapter nine of A Swimmer's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

 **Well I bet you weren't expecting that for a cliffhanger, how are they going to get out of this, or is this truly the end for our heroes, you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out which hopefully shouldn't take as long as this one.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited the story so far.**

 **Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	10. Fight Back

**(AN) welcome to the next and penultimate chapter of A Swimmer's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

 **So in this chapter we'll finally see how the characters will get out of these seemingly impossible situations and we'll see the start of the big climax.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations are owned by Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Battle for the Valley**

* * *

Sura tried her best to keep the stick away, she grabbed a hold of Rolf's wrist and pushed back against his arm, but she was quickly tiring and the two Fast Biters once again pulled her arms away and pinned them down, Rolf grinned wickedly.

"So long Sura." remarked the Swimmer before laughing in wicked triumph.

Rolf raised his stick high when suddenly something large and brown slammed into the Big Mouth sending him flying sideways, the two Fast Biters panicked and released their grip on Sura, before being knocked to the ground by a large tail, Sura looked up and cried out in a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Bron." cried Sura in relief.

"Sura? what are you and Ducky doing out here?" asked Bron in surprise.

"I'll explain in a bit," answered Sura, "Where's Ducky?"

"Don't worry she's safe." assured Bron.

Sura sighed in relief before staggering to her feet, she then joined in the battle with the Longnecks and soon helped chase away the last few Fast Biters.

"Mama you are alright, you are, you are." cried a happy, familiar voice.

Sura turned and smiled as Shorty approached her and Bron with Ducky riding atop his back, the young Swimmer then neatly slid off and ran towards her mother and scooped her up into her arms.

"Oh Ducky, thank goodness." cried Sura in relief before gently nuzzling Ducky with her beak.

Sura then placed Ducky on the ground where she smiled up at Bron and Shorty. "Thank you so much for rescuing me and my mama." said the young Swimmer.

"It was nothing," answered Shorty sheepishly, "What are you doing all the way out here anyway? and where's Littlefoot and the others?"

"Yes I'd like to know the answer to that as well," added Bron in concern, "But first let's get those wounds seen to."

So Sura with Ducky nestled safely in her arms followed Bron, Shorty and several other Longnecks over to a shaded area, Sura placed Ducky down on the ground and immediately the Longnecks began tending to Sura's wounds by grabbing several herbs and tree-stars and rubbing them on her wounds causing the female Swimmer to flinch slightly, after several minutes her wounds had been cleaned and Sura began to tell her story.

"Me and Ducky were exiled from the Great Valley," began Sura causing Bron, Shorty and several other Longnecks to gasp in shock, "Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, my other children, Chomper, Ruby and some of Ducky's swimmer friends were abducted from the Great Valley by several Fast-Biters and Flying Sharpteeth.

There was an audible gasp from the assembled Longnecks, Bron and Shorty had both gone from looking worried to looking horrified.

"A-Are they dead?" asked Bron, dreading the answer which was followed by several minutes of dead silence, "Sura! please tell me! are my son and his other friends dead?"

"We don't know Bron," answered Sura earnestly, "We don't believe they've been killed and are attempting to find them, Littlefoot's Grandparents and mr Threehorn sent me and Ducky away because they feared that Tricia and Petrie's siblings might also be taken."

"Oh I hope they are still alive, I do, I really do." lamented Ducky before suddenly taking on a dangerous tone, "If that monster has hurt another one of my best-est friends then I will never forgive him, never! never! never!"

Bron and Shorty were shocked by this sudden outburst, Ducky had never shown hatred to anyone before now, whoever this monster was, Ducky and it clearly had history.

"What monster are you talking about?" asked Shorty in confusion.

Bron thought deeply for a few moments before coming to a conclusion, "Shorty I think she may be referring to that male swimmer who was with those Fast-Biters and trying to kill her mom." he suggested.

"You guessed correctly," answered Sura, "His name is Rolf, he wants to murder Ducky because he blames her for the deaths of his daughter and mate!"

"But how could Ducky be responsible for that?" asked Bron in shock, "She's just a child."

"Because Rolf was the one who murdered them!" answered Ducky in a distraught voice, "I was best-est friends with his daughter Judy, but he did not like that because he was convinced that Judy and her mommy would leave him, he abused them both, he did, he did, ... then me, my mommy and daddy agreed to help but Rolf was furious and threw me into a rock."

"What a despicable creature." snarled Bron.

"He doesn't sound like a good parent at all." added Shorty in horror.

"You're right about that Shorty," agreed Sura, "Just a few nights after while everyone was sleeping, Rolf murdered Judy and Nitha, stabbed them with a sharp stick then killed himself to escape punishment."

"That's monstrous," cried Bron in fury, "But how is he still alive if he killed himself?"

"Well it turns out that he existed as an evil spirit," explained Sura, "He managed to find his own body and revived himself."

"But the worst part is that Rolf has helped Red-Claw and his army of fast biters to gain access to the Great Valley," explained Ducky, causing Bron, Shorty and the other Longnecks to gasp in horror.

"Don't worry, we'll help you take back the Valley," declared Bron in determination, "But first we must find my son and his other friends before it's too late. Longnecks move out."

Sura stood up and scooped Ducky up into her arms. She then followed Bron and his herd, who were heading in the direction of the Great Valley.

* * *

Littlefoot and the others watched on in horror as the swimming sharptooth charged straight for them, jaws opened wide.

"Ohhhh, we gonna die." whimpered Petrie.

Quite suddenly, Chomper roared in fury and leapt into the air, where he came to land neatly on to the top of the Swimming Sharptooth's head.

"Chomper, be careful!" cried out Ruby in alarm.

The young Sharptooth held on for dear life as the meat-eater thrashed about, roaring in outrage and agony, as Chomper had sunk his claws into its flesh. The larger Sharptooth was attempting to dislodge Chomper from him.

The Fast-Biter shrieked and charged at the group who screamed in terror.

"Alright, wait for my signal, I've got an idea." whispered Cera hurridly.

"It better be good and fast." cried Juno in a panicky voice.

"It is." retorted the Threehorn.

And without warning Cera let out a battle cry and charged straight at the advancing Fast-Biter. She used her sudden momentum to pounce and rammed straight into the Fast-Biter's chest, causing him to wobble and trip into the water.

"RUUUUNNN!" bellowed Littlefoot.

Not needing to be told twice, the band of young leaf-eaters bolted straight for the cave entrance, Juno, Bubbles and Hollow quickly leapt on to Spike's back and Petrie flew ahead.

Chomper quickly leapt off the Swimming Sharptooth's head and raced after his friends. Thankfully the Fast-Biter was to busy, panicking as it flailed its arms and legs, splashing about helplessly. The Swimming Sharptooth simply groaned in pain and submerged itself beneath the waters surface.

* * *

Bron, Shorty, Ducky, Sura and the rest of the Longneck herd were just walking along when they suddenly stopped in their tracks, causing a few of the adult Longnecks to crash into each other.

"What's the matter?" asked a male Longneck in concern.

"I think I can here something." informed Bron, looking out into the distance.

Ducky, Sura, Shorty and the rest of the Longnecks looked in the direction Bron was looking in. They could now here the sound of multiple pairs of running feet, and soon enough spotted a group of figures rushing towards them.

Ducky gasped in delight as she recognised the figures, "It is Littlefoot and the others. it is, it is." she cried in delight while jumping up and down.

Everyone cheered in triumph as Littlefoot and the rest of the gang came racing towards them. Bron and Shorty nuzzled the young Longneck. Littlefoot and the others then became shocked as Ducky ran up and hugged them.

"Oh you guys, I am so glad to see that you are okay. I am, I am." cheered Ducky, sighing in relief.

"Oh my babies, you're safe." sighed Sura in relief, "You've had us all so worried."

"What are you all doing out here?" asked Chomper curiously, "Shouldn't you be in the Great Valley?"

"Well, ... that's actually a long story." answered Sura.

"We have time." replied Ruby.

And so Ducky, Sura, Bron and Shorty explained to the rest of the gang what had happened. Once they were done, the others showed looks of shock and horror, Petrie was trembling in fear.

"Oh no," exclaimed Cera in alarm, "So what are we going to do?"

"Fight of course," stated Bron, "Listen that army won't know we're coming, so if we all attack suddenly and with enough strength, we can drive them out of the Valley with the other adults helping us."

"Oh that is a great idea," chirped Ducky with enthusiasm, "It is, it really is."

"Ohhh, me no so sure. It sound really dangerous." whimpered Petrie.

"What other choices do we have?" asked Ruby, "Red-Claw and his army have taken the Valley. So when it comes to saving everybody, do we even have another choice?"

"I agree with Ruby," said Ducky's mom, "And I think I know the perfect way in."

* * *

Back in the Valley Marina was wandering around the lake area calling out Ruphus's name.

"Ruphus? Ruphus where are you?" called out Marina in a worried tone.

The swimmer looked over and suddenly gasped as she spotted Ruphus, lying half submerged in the water, unmoving and covered in cuts and bruises.

"Ruphus," cried the big-mouth in relief as she ran over and dragged the male swimmer's body out from the water by his crest and allowed him to lie on the grass, "Ruphus? Ruphus? please wake up."

Marina gasped as she heard a soft groan and watched as Ruphus's eyes opened and he slowly shifted himself into a sitting position, "Ugghh, what happened?" he groaned before coughing loudly and spewing out water.

"I'm so glad you're alive," said Marina, "The Valley's crawling with meat-eaters now. We have to do something."

"I'm not sure I have the strength to fight," moaned Ruphus, "It seems we're outnumbered."

"I was hoping you'd give me optimisim," lamented the female swimmer, "Oh where's Ducky when you need her to cheer you up."

Ruphus gave a light chuckle.

Over at the hidden canyon two Fast-biters were patrolling the area when quite suddenly they felt the ground beneath them shake with pebbles bouncing up and down. The two meat eaters turned to stare at the rocks blocking the entrance when suddenly they exploded and an army of Longnecks came charging through, flinging the two into the air.

It didn't take long for the rest of the Fast-Biters to notice the charging Leaf-Eaters, and while they did try to form a defensive position, it proved useless as the Longnecks attacked from all sides causing them to scatter.

Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Topps, Ariel, Shoal, Aqua, Barnicals looked up in shock at the group of charging Longnecks. "What in the world?" cried Grandpa Longneck in shock, "Look, I can see Bron."

And he was right, Bron was leading his herd, swatting their tails at the Fast-Biters and Flying Sharpteeth who were now fleeing the Valley out of fright.

 **"NO! Come back! Come back at once!"** thundered Red-Claw as he attempted to halt the retreating army, but to no avail, **"They're just a bunch of Longnecks! COME BACK AND FIGHT!"**

But despite all the roaring and shrieking it was no use, and soon enough Red-Claw was left with only Screech and Thud. The three Meat-Eaters turned towards the adults who now surrounded them with looks of fury.

"Get out of our Valley you tar-pits." snarled Topps furiously.

Red-Claw simply roared in fury before charging at the adults who let out battle cries before charging themselves.

Over on a nearby ledge the kids watched as the grown ups battled against Red-Claw, Screech and Thud.

"YEAH! GO GET EM DADDY!" cheered Cera before Ruby clamped her hand over the Threehorn's mouth and making a shhh sound.

"Hay me just think of something." began Petrie nervously.

"What's that?" asked Littlefoot in confusion.

"Where be Rol-

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rest of the gang turned and gasped in horror at what they saw. Rolf was standing just a few feet away, snarling, in one hand he held a sharp pointy stick and it was pointed straight at Ducky who was being grasped tightly in the other hand, trembling and gasping for breath.

"DUCKY!" cried the Longneck in alarm before snarling furiously, "Let her go you big bully."

"STAY OUT OF THIS HATCHLING!" thundered Rolf, "I've had sleep stories about this moment for many cold times, and no lousy Longneck and his gang of pathetic friends is going to get in my way."

Shoal looked over and gasped as she saw what her brother was about to do. She then began charging towards the group, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

The large swimmer then threw Ducky to the ground before stomping on her tail, holding the young big|mouth in place. The insane dinosaur then raised the stick high above his head before bringing it down.

And then before anybody could react, before Rolf could think of stopping Shoal suddenly leapt in front of Ducky and the stick struck her chest causing the female swimmer's eyes to widen in shock.

Rolf's eyes widened in horror as he watched his sister stagger to her feet, blood weeping from the wound in her chest. She looked at her brother in shock before falling forward on to her face with a loud thud.

"S-Shoal." whispered Rolf in horror.

"MOMMY!" yelled Aqua in distress as she and Barnicals raced towards the group, the other adults close behind. Red-Claw strangely stayed back and didn't make a move.

"Mom?" called out Barnicals in concern as he and Shoal walked up to their mom's body, ignoring the large pool of blood.

Shoal groaned before lifting her head up and smiling weakly at her children. "O-oh m-my babies," she whispered weakly, "D-don't b-be afraid my little ones."

"You're gonna be okay aren't you?" sniffled Aqua, "W-we can make you better right?"

"I'm afraid there's n-nothing more that c-can be done," croaked Shoal, her voice barely a whisper, "I-I'm so proud of you Aqua, y-you've overcome your anger towards Ducky a-and have made great friends. B-but remember n-no matter what I'll always be with you, and I'll always l-love you."

Shoal then raised her head slightly towards Rolf.

"Oh Shoal, I-I'm so sorry," muttered Rolf, tears rolling down his face.

"D-don't blame yourself," whispered Shoal, "N-now y-you must d-do the-

Shoal then let out a low groan before resting her head down and closing her eyes, her body shuddered slightly before going completely still.

"Mommy? mommy?" cried Aqua in distraught, "N-no."

Aqua and Barnicals then fell to their knees and sobbed loudly.

And then without warning Red-Claw leapt from the sky and landed with a hard thud on the blood stained grass. He then snickered, snatched up Aqua and Barnicals in both hands and laughed wickedly, ignoring the two sibling's terrified screams.

"What are you doing? Put them down." ordered a shocked Rolf.

 **"No can do leaf-eater," sneered Red-Claw, "I'm backstabbing you, you failed at your chance for revenge, my army's gone, but I'll satisfy myself by having these two young ones as a snack.**

Then as quick as he'd appeared the Sharptooth raced off towards the cliffs.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" thundered Rolf, jabbing a firm finger at poor Ducky, "You started this whole thing beak-face."

"No Rolf if it is anybody's fault it is yours," argued Ducky in a brave tone, "You started this whole thing by killing Judy and Nitha, you went down a path of blind and reckless revenge and now look what has happened, Red-Claw is going to eat your niece and nephew and you have killed their mommy because she protected me from your belief that Judy would want this."

"Ducky's right," stated sura firmly, "Judy never wanted any of this, she wanted to be free from you. You may have once been kind and generous, but now look at you. So now you must make a choice, either do what's right for once in your life or cause more bloodshed."

Rolf looked around at everyone from the adults to Bron's herd, to Littlefoot and his friends and finally to the limp body of his sister. The swimmer began to feel something he'd never felt before, complete and utter guilt everyone had been right.

* * *

 **(AN) This took way longer than it should've and for that I deeply apologise. So I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

 **I recently watched the Netflix adaptation of A Series of Unfortunate Events and got slightly inspired.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be the climax and won't take a year in the making I promise.**

 **Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	11. I Will not die a Monster

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the penultimate chapter of A Swimmer's Revenge, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

 **So will Rolf grow a spine and actually do something decent for once, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations are owned by Universal Studios and Sullivan Bluth Entertainment.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **I will not die a Monster**

* * *

Rolf continued to stare down sadly at his sister's lifeless corpse before sighing, turning around and stomping off in the direction Red-Claw had went in. "Don't follow me." he snarled furiously.

Ducky and the others stood back as several Swimmers approached Shoal's body.

"What do we do now?" asked Chomper nervously.

"We need to go and rescue Aqua and Barnicals," stated Littlefoot in determination, "I don't trust Rolf, he may act like he's going to rescue Aqua and Barnicals but he could end up getting them killed."

"Or worse he might just kill them and come back for me." cried Ducky in a fearful manner.

"And I don't think our parents will be any help." groaned Cera, knowing that the grown ups would just argue over what to do, and by the time they agreed on something it might be too late.

"Spike use your sniffer to help us find them." said Littlefoot, rolling his eyes at the young Spiketail who was munching on a tree-star.

Spike stopped what he was doing, nodded and began sniffing the air. He then babbled happily before racing off, the others following close behind.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing if Rolf tries to kill us?" asked Cera.

"I'm not sure," answered the Longneck, sounding nervous, "We'll just do what we always do. See what happens."

"Oh great." groaned Cera.

* * *

Out in the Mysterious Beyond Red-Claw, Screech and Thud had now reached the highest ledge on a mountain. Red-+law placed a trembling Aqua and Barnical on the ground, the pair looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't do this." pleaded Barnicals in a mortified voice.

Red-Claw and the two Fast-Biters simply laughed in a low menacing tone.

 **"I say we tear them into pieces and then eat what's left."** suggested Thud.

 **"No, they're both mine!"** snapped Screach, getting into Thud's face and snarling.

Red-Claw gave a low growl as his two minions bickered and soon began scratching each other. The large Sharptooth let out a bellowing roar and stomped his foot down, causing a small tremor and stopping the two carnivores in their tracks. **"ENOUGH!"** bellowed the meat-eater in outrage, **"I'm in charge so I get to decide who eats, so I say we devour them both at the same time."**

Aqua and Barnicals held each other as the three meat-eaters loomed over them, hungry expressions in their eyes.

Quite suddenly Rolf leapt out of nowhere and swung his tail at Screech and Thud sending the two into a nearby rock where they slid to the ground, dazed. Red-Claw then swung his own tail which smacked the Big-Mouth in the face, causing blood to spurt from his snout and for him to cry out in pain.

 **"HA! I knew you were a big coward on the inside."** barked Red-Claw in delight, **"Can't even let me eat what I want, well let me tell you something beak-face, Red-Claw always gets what he wants."**

"I'm not gonna let you kill my niece and nephew," growled Rolf, "I already caused the death of my sister. I won't have anybody else's blood on my hands."

"She was a stupid, soft hearted leaf-eater, just like every one of her kind, ... but then again you're an exception." stated the Sharptooth smugly before laughing evily.

Rolf and Red-Claw then charged towards each other before exchanging blows, they scratched, snapped and swung their tails at each other, neither one giving up.

Aqua stood there transfixed, her eyes wide and unable to tear themselves away from the spectacle taking place before her. Barnicals quickly dragged his sister away by the arm.

Littlefoot and the others suddenly charged into the area and skidded to a halt just a few feet away from the two siblings except for Petrie who slammed into Aqua's face. "Me sorry." he muttered apologetically.

"Right on time," cried Barnicals in relief, "Now do you think maybe you can get us out of here?"

"What about uncle Rolf?" asked Aqua, watching as Rolf was thrown into a rock by Red-Claw's tail.

"What about him?" asked an irritated Barnicals, "He murdered Judy, he deserves whatever he gets in my eyes."

"But he's still family," argued Aqua, "And you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family."

The group watched as Red-Claw pounced on to Rolf's back, pinning him to the ground before sinking his teeth into the Swimmer's shoulder causing him to scream in agony. Rolf struggled against the Sharptooth's hold but it was no use as Red-Claw continued to bite him, blood spraying in all directions.

Red-Claw then stood back allowing Rolf to slowly stagger to his feet. The two were now covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises, their eyes were puffy and swollen and blood was weeping from several wounds. The carnivore charged at the herbivore and pinned him against a wall, he then grabbed Rolf by his crest and shoved him to the ground. Red-Claw then wrapped his hands around the swimmer's throat and squeezed.

"Red-Claw is going to kill him, he is, he is!" cried Ducky in horror, "Ohhh I never thought I would ever here myself saying this, but we should help him."

"WHAT!" yelled everyone in complete horror while Spike just grumbled in surprise before letting his jaw hang open in disbelief.

"Uhhh Ducky have you hit yourself on the head?" asked Cera in confusion, "That swimmer killed Judy remember?"

"I do not like my idea anymore than you do," began the young big-mouth before sighing heavily, "But he is still a living being. If we left Rolf to die, we would be no better than him would we not?"

"Ducky's right," agreed Littlefoot, "Nobody deserves to die no matter what they've done."

The young Swimmer quickly dashed over to a nearby pebble, picked it up, pulled back her arm and hurtled the pebble towards Red-Claw.

"HAY RED-CLAW!" yelled Ducky before sticking out her tongue.

The large Meat-Eater tossed Rolf aside and turned towards the group, he then let out low thundering growls.

"I think we got his attention." cried Ruby in alarm.

"Ya think," snarked Cera sarcastically, "RUN!"

Not needing to be told twice the gang turned around and began running as fast as their legs would carry them, Red-Claw unleashed a deafening roar before stomping after them.

Rolf slowly raised his head and listened as Red-Claw roared and the young leaf-eaters screamed in fear. The Swimmer began to think of what to do, he first thought of running and leaving the kids to die, but then he remembered what Shoal's final words had been. "N-now y-you must d-do the."

The big-mouth realised that she'd been about to say the right thing. Aqua and Barnicals were in danger, and he knew he'd have to save them, even if that meant saving Ducky, someone he'd despised for so long.

* * *

Ariel was currently flying across the Valley, scanning the ground or cliffs for any sign of the children. The adults had finally noticed their absence and had began searching, realising that they'd likely gone after Red-Claw.

As she began gliding over one of the cliffs, Ariel stopped in mid-flight and gasped in shock at what she saw. The kids were on the top of the cliff, running about and dodging Red-Claw who was swinging his tail and snapping his jaws at them. Thinking quickly the Flyer turned around and flew back in the direction of the Great Valley. Within minutes she reached the Stone Circle where the other adults were waiting.

"I've found the kids," cried Ariel in alarm, "They're at the top of one of the cliffs, and Red-Claw's chasing them."

"Any sign of Rolf?" asked Grandpa Longneck, sounding worried.

"No," replied Ariel, "Red|Claw must've killed him, now let's hurry up."

And with that Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Topps, Tria, Sura and Marina followed the Flyer in the direction of the cliffs.

* * *

The gang of Ten were slowly backing up against a rock face, trembling in fear as a bloddy and battered Red-Claw stalked towards them, a look of hunger in his eyes.

"P-please no eat Petrie." muttered Petrie in terror.

 **"HAHAHA, quit whimpering beak-face,"** chuckled Red-Claw wickedly, **"You lot have gotten away from me too many times, now it's time for me to have an overdue ten course meal."**

 **"We'll never be your dinner!"** yelled Chomper in Sharptooth.

 **"Too late little traitor,"** hissed the other Sharptooth, **"Now it's time for me to feast."**

The large Meat-Eater roared in triumph, but before he could finish off his prey Ariel suddenly swooped out of the air and started pecking and clawing at Red-Claw's face, making him shriek in agony.

"Mama." cried Petrie in relief.

Littlefoot and the others cheered and watched in amazement as the other adults suddenly charged at the carnivore, taking him by surprise and sending him to the ground. Red-Claw groaned and struggled to his feet. He then attempted to battle the adults, but he was now too exhausted and kept getting struck by tail.

"Well look at that Red-Claw almost defeated by leaf-eaters." joked Topps as he charged straight into Red-Claw.

Everyone suddenly turned at the sound of faint groaning that was growing ever closer. Rolf who also appeared beaten and bloody approached Red-Claw who grinned wickedly. "Hey Red-Claw, ... you want me, come get me."

 **"Prepare to die beak-face."** snarled the Sharptooth.

Rolf leaned back against a large rock and watched as Red-Claw charged straight at him.

"What's he doing?" cried Littlefoot in confusion.

"Ohhh, me no can look." cried Petrie in fear before covering his eyes with his wings and then falling to the ground with a soft thud.

Red-Claw began to close the distance between him and Rolf. Using the last of his strength, the meat-eater leapt into the air and stretched his right claw back. Right before he could strike Rolf suddenly thrust his arm out and plunged a sharp stick into Red-Claw's chest.

Red-Claw's eyes widened in horror. Once his feet were back on the ground the carnivore began roaring in agony and staggering about. Blood was slowly weeping from a wound in his chest. Red-Claw grabbed the stick and yanked it out, but this only made him cry out even more and for the blood to come flowing more freely. The Sharpttoth began foaming at the mouth before gagging several times.

The kids screamed and ran with the other adults as Red-Claw crashed to the ground with an almighty thud, and sending up a small cloud of dust.

After the dust cleared everyone could see the limp and unmoving body of the Sharpttoth who had caused them so much trouble.

"I-I don't believe," cried Chomper in shock, "He's dead. Red-Claw's actually dead."

"I can't believe it either Chomper." stated Ruby in happiness before grinning, "But do you realise what this means? We're free. We're actually free."

Everyone then began cheering. Petrie did several loop-de-loops in the air and the young Swimmers danced about. After a few moments everyone stopped at a low groan, and all turned to see Rolf on his knees, battered and bloody. "£-don't, ... celebrate so soon, ... I, ... this changes, ... nothing."

"You actually saved us," said Ducky, "T-thank you."

"Haha. D-did you, ... just thank m-me for something, ... beak-face!" said the older Swimmer with surprising force, "N-next thing y-you'll be saying y-you for-

"NO!" snapped Ducky firmly, "I do not forgive you Rolf, I can never forgive you. And I will never forgive you for what you did to Judy or my friends and family. But you wanna know what's strange? I actually feel sorry for you. If you had been raised by a nice mommy and daddy, then maybe you would not have done what you did."

"You, ... always were, ... such a goody-good," groaned Rolf, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Aqua and Barnicals then approached the large Swimmer. "You were noble in the end." lamented Barnicals, "It's just a shame mom couldn't have seen it."

"I'm, ... glad you two are safe." whispered the Big-Mouth weakly.

Rolf then sighed before closing his eyes and falling on to his face, becoming limp and still. His whole body then seemed to crumble and disintegrate into red dust that blew away.

Spike let out a confused moan.

"He's gone Spike." said Sura, looking somewhat haunted.

"We should leave." suggested Grandpa Longneck in a grim manner.

* * *

 **(AN) And that was the climax of A Swimmer's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed. And Remember to Read and Review.**

 **So Red-Claw and Rolf are now permanently gone. Next chapter we'll see the funeral for Shoal and the ending. It's gonna be a tearjerker.**

 **Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	12. Sad Goodbyes

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the final chapter of A Swimmer's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

 **Last chapter, we saw the end of Rolf and Red-Claw. What will happen now? Well you'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own The Land Before Time. All characters and locations are owned by Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios. Rolf, Judy and Nitha belong to DiddyKF1.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Sad Goodbyes**

* * *

A few days had passed since Red-Claw's defeat and things were beginning to return to normal. But despite that, this particular day was a sad one. It was Shoal's funeral.

Dark grey sky-puffies covered the sky, and sky water was thundering down. The Valley was occasionally lit up by streaks of sky-fire.

All the residents of the Great Valley were marching mournfully down to the lake, their heads bowed. At the front of the line were several Swimmers who were carrying Shoal's body. Aqua and Barnicals were just behind them, sobbing silently. Sura and Ruphus were right behind them. Tears slid down their faces as the couple wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. Ducky's siblings walked just behind them.

The gang of nine had never been so quiet for a long time. They hardly said a word, simply keeping their heads bowed. Ducky, Juno and Bubbles were slumped on Spike's back. Petrie was slumped on top of Littlefoot's head.

The other residents all fell in behind. All wearing the same expression of grief.

Everyone then stopped as they finally reached the lake. The Swimmer's slowly moved over to the lakeside and gently placed Shoal's body on to the ground. They then gave it a gentle push and Shoal slid into the lake. Her body then slowly sank beneath the surface before disappearing from sight.

Mr Threehorn then walked to the front of the crowd and cleared his throat. "Today is a very sad day," began Topps in a mournful tone, "While this Valley is now completely safe and Red-Claw is now gone, ... His defeat came at a great cost. Shoal was a kind and caring Big-Mouth and a good mother and it is sad that her time in the Valley was so short lived."

And so it went on. Each resident talked about Shoal, about her kindness. Ducky however was too emotional to speak. This reminded her of the last Swimmer funeral she'd been to and it had been Judy's. She'd been so upset that she'd simply sobbed silently into her mother's chest.

"W-what's going to happen to u-us now?" asked Barnicals in a distraught voice.

"Well I've talked with Mr Threehorn," began Marina in a gentle voice, "And I've agreed to take you in. Don't worry, I promise I'll always look after you."

The two children simply nodded and smiled sadly.

* * *

A few days later The whole gang were running about and playing when quite suddenly Arial flew towards them looking excited. "Hello there kids," greeted Arial in excitement, "I'm so glad I found you."

"Hello Ms Flyer," greeted Juno, "What's going on?"

"I've just seen something approaching the Great Valley that I think Chomper and Ruby will want to see. Follow me."

And so Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Chomper and Ruby followed Arial. Petrie flew just beside her and the Swimmers sat on Spike's back.

The group soon met up with the other adults who were standing near two-boulder pass. But it was what was coming into the Valley that had everyone's attention. Two large Sharpteeth, were approaching the group causing Topps to suddenly pale.

"Hey aren't those." began Littlefoot.

But Chomper beat him to the answer. **"Mommy! Daddy!"** cried the baby Sharptooth in delight before running towards the two Meat-Eaters.

The two Sharpteeth bent down and gently nuzzled Chomper, making him giggle.

 **"Oh Chomper. We've missed you so much."** said mama Sharptooth, tears sliding down her face.

 **"I missed you guys as well."** said Chomper, crying happily.

"RUBY!" cried a familiar voice.

Ruby turned her head and gasped in shock as she saw her parents and siblings running towards her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried the All-Eater as she ran up to her family and embraced them, "I thought I would never see you again. I missed you so much that I thought I'd never get to see you."

"We missed you as well dear," said Ruby's father, "We heard from ms Flyer about Red-Claw's death."

"And now he's gone you can finally go home," stated Ducky, "You can, you can. Yep, yep, yep."

Chomper and Ruby turned and walked over to their friends.

"You guys have been the greatest friends," sniffled Ruby, "I couldn't have asked for better friends. I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too," said Littlefoot, suddenly getting a lump in his throat, "Goodbye Ruby."

Ruby then hugged each of the gang, tears streaming down all their faces. She then walked over to her parents.

Ruby's father walked up to papa Sharptooth who gave the fast-runner a toothy grin. **"Well Fast-Runner you didn't do a bad job. Far better than I was expecting,"** sneered papa Sharptooth, **"Chomper's safe and Red-Claw is dead. I can't thank you enough for helping out."**

 **"It was nothing."** replied the fast-runner.

Everyone called goodbye to Ruby and her family as they left the Great Valley. Chomper then ran over to the rest of the gang and they shared a group hug.

"We gonna miss you Chomper," said Petrie in a small voice, "You really one of us."

"And we'll always be friends." stated Littlefoot, "You know Chomper I remember when you first hatched. We were all unsure about you and you bit Cera on her tail. But you really are a one of a kind Sharptooth."

"Thanks Littlefoot," whispered the baby Sharptooth, tears sliding down his face. Chomper then looked towards the adults, "And thank you for letting me and Ruby stay here."

"It was our pleasure Chomper," chuckled Grandma Longneck, "And thank you for being a friendly Sharptooth."

Chomper then ran over to his parents and together the trio left the Great Valley. Littlefoot and the others watched, tears springing up in their eyes.

"W-will we ever see them again?" asked Juno in a distraught voice.

"I'm sure we will some day." assured Ducky, "We will, we will."

* * *

Later on the gang were lying on their backs and looking up at the sky.

"Me sure gonna miss Chomper and Ruby." commented Petrie sadly.

"Me too," replied Cera, "I was getting quite used to Chomper. Sure one of his first acts when he hatched was to bit my tail, but he's not so bad."

Ducky turned towards Aqua and Barnicals. "I am so sorry about your mommy," she said, "But me and the others will always be there for you. I promise, I do, I do. Yep, yep, yep."

"Thank you." whimpered Aqua as she hugged the young Swimmer and began crying silently.

After a few minutes the big-mouth calmed down.

"Hey Ducky can I ask you something?" questioned Littlefoot.

"Of course Littlefoot." replied Ducky.

"You don't really think Rolf could've reformed do you?" asked the Longneck curiously.

"No, I never believed he would have," answered Ducky, growling slightly, "If Rolf had not been so injured it is very likely that as soon as he got Aqua and Barnicals away he would have killed-ed us all. He would, he would. Maybe he may have had a chance a very long time ago, but he lost that chance when he hurt-ed Judy and Nitha and was too caught up in his paranoia."

"The same can be said for Parsley." pointed out Hollow.

"They both give me the shivers." Whispered Ducky before shuddering, "I am just glad that they are both dead and t-that Judy, Nitha and Shoal are in a better place where they cannot be hurt."

The gang lay down silently looking up at the sky puffies, one of which resembled a large Sharptooth.

In the Mysterious Beyond the Sharptooth cloud seemed to move and take on a dark green colour with glowing red eyes.

 **"So if that Swimmer could return from the dead, then so can I."** muttered a sinister sounding voice.

* * *

 **(AN) And that's a wrap. After two years A Swimmer's Revenge is finally complete. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

 **So yes Chomper and Ruby are now gone and Red-Claw and Rolf are permanently gone.**

 **I will eventually return with three more LBT fanfics. One of which will combine several different types of LBT fanfics together.**

 **Big thanks to DiddyKF1 for allowing me to use his characters.**

 **And you'll have to wait and see who the voice is, but I'm sure you can guess.**

 **So until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


End file.
